A Grimm's Sole Reincarnation
by GrimmDzzzy
Summary: One world was filled with three different species. Human, Faunus and Grimm but my kin are extinct now. All except for me. I, a Beowolf was shot at a cliffside, falling into the forgotten Fountain of Life. And now my vessel changed into a Faunus but somehow, I still had access to my Grimm vessel. Now, I have to survive in a new world without Grimm while gaining a new, mixed pack.
1. Old Feelings, New Body, Different World

_**This is a updated version of TLG so we get to the others faster. The reason for this, I looked at it and came to a point that the original two chapters was suppose to be just one chapter.**_

 _ **I'll be deleting the first two and replacing it with this.**_

 _ **.Enjoy.**_

 **(T-L-G)**

'The Venators are coming!'

'I've been craving to kill! Let's turn around and run at them!'

'I want to kill the first!'

'No I will!'

'You are all stupid, I'll kill the first one.'

'Keep moving you infidels!'

The newborns quiet down in the thought pool. Our pack continues to run away from the Venators, 'Our Scion is gone and we need to think of a new-'

"There they are!"

'Huh?' My head move back and sees 4 Venators. 'Run faster, whelps! If we get to a open field, we can circle them.'

The runts run as commanded except for one, 'And so they can take us out?! Forget that!'

'Za-to, come back here, now!' Za-to ignores me and runs back to the incoming Venators. I see that his forelimb are sliced off and shot straight into Za-to's head.

'Za-to!' Zix thought loudly.

'Zix, we have to a position to ambush!' I say.

'But-' Zix's thoughts stop. We all know that Zix's is gone. Our pack is reduced to 3 now.

'Alpha! There's a cliff ahead of us!'

'What?' I look to the direction we're running and see a cliffside. 'Stop and turn!' We all twist around to face the Venators.

I bare my teeth out and start to command the remaining pups, Wor and Ka-An, 'Teeth out, pups! We make our stand her-'

*Gunshot*

The thought of my body stop as my vision comes back to me. I'm... falling. This is how I fall... by a cliffside. No engagement of combat. A single shot got me in my mask. Me, an Alpha who've survived numerous encounters with Venators, taken down by a shot. My vision of Wor and Ki-Tan dissipates from me.

I'll go back to the pools of Destruction...

...

...

...

What?

My vision comes back to me with a blur. Why? My limbs reconnect to me. My vision fully comes back to me to see water in my eyes. I'm in a pool of blue water... What do I feel, this negative emotion?

My vessel contorts with pain, I howl but cannot while being submerged. The snout of mine snubs into my head, my arms and legs becomes shorter and my knee snaps forward. My tail retreats back and my fur disappears. Is this the God of Light's Fountain of Life? Only his water can do this. Enough confusion, I've been in here too long, time to breach the surface.

*Gasp* I breathe for the first time I got out of the Fountain. I see the ground to my left so I swim to it. These strange appendages. They work better in water then my old vessels. Ground I can feel but it's in a strange sensation. My hands, they're pale like some Venator. My claws are smaller yet not shortened by much. My legs are like them. I can't feel my tail.

I seethe with my newfound mouth, "My pack, my kind... They're gone."

I'm stuck in this vessel. "I didn't die with my pack."

I look like them, "My vessel is tainted."

I can't hear my pack thoughts, "Za-to, Wor, Zix, Ka-an."

All of them, dead. I can't hear the other thoughts of my kind.

The thought pool of mine begin to fume, "I will find the Venators who murdered my pack!" My new joints begin to form similar fingers. This vessel's stub snout becomes prominent.

 **"I WILL KILL THE ONE WHO DESTROYED MY PACK!"**

Howling my goal, what am I, a whelp? I calm myself after my outburst. It was unnecessary and uncharacteristic for an Alpha. The cavern echoes with a unusual sounds.

I stand on my hind legs and take a deep breath to remember why my kind were created for. Balance. The scales of Light and Dark. My entire existence was based on that principal as well my kind. The Light needed a opposition.

Now it is wasted as now I am them. A Venator but I can feel my Aura-less essence. My former vessel contained in flesh and bone. Venators... My arms are covered with fur yet when I touch it, there's only harmless and almost not here.

Looking up and the cliff is a crack. And the crack holds the Fountain of Life. Like the... no, this is only to itself. There's no comparison now.

The crack on the earth is shallow and filled with faces to grab on. I begin to traverse the cliff side with my new fingers. "Duh!" What was that?! A second just preparing to climb, something caught me. The second finger, it has a rock under the nail. This never happened before. I begin to pull it out when another painful sensation surrounds it.

The rock has the sharp edges inside and it's piercing. No choice, I have to pull it up. I hope Venator bodies can regenerate their claws what little they had. I pinch the small stone and the claw and pulled it up. Black liquid spews the wound, I thought Venators had red. No time at all, I took off my short claw along with the rock. "RRRRAAAAAHHHH!"

Black liquid seep out of the vacant hole. Then something happened. A claw came out of the wound with black flesh attaching it to the finger. The small claw is back. How? It must be from the Fountain. But I am Grimm. A creation of the God of Darkness. I seethe in disgust on how short and small this vessel' claws are. The fingers somehow summon my former claws out from this new vessel. They're pitch black with white thick nails, but the flesh is untainted and has merged with the essence.

But I am unfocused, so my thoughts return to the matter at hand. Getting out of the crack. With my former claws back with me, I begin to climb out with my claws digging into the rock face, with small bits breaking off on impact. Handling my new weight, my former claws hold my body well. For a Venator.

The climb isn't treacherous or dangerous, it's a normal warm up session before going out to the world. Za-to was always temperamental about those sessions. Zix somehow always convinces Za-to though. Ka-an was impatient while Wor just accepted it unlike the rest. I always punished Za-to for slacking.

They would always think that they would leave the pack to create their own. They all had flaws they needed to correct.

Shame I was surprised when my joints curl and hard surface becomes soft. I have became too focused on the past. I lift myself up to the soft, thin yet dangerous organic blades. On the roofless sky is the shattered moon. I have been in the Fountain for a long time. Long enough for my vessel to have flesh and bones to subside.

Something smells. Metal boxes surround my feet. Hollow, heavy. Then I see smoking bodies. The vessels of Grimm. Why are they here? They were suppose to... My fears are confirmed. Fears? I don't feel fear. That is a negative emotion. So why do I sense that? It must be the Venator body I now inhabit. It is revolting.

If I remember right, Wor had a location of a nearby village. I wonder if I can tap into his collective memory. But which one was Wor? It does not matter if it is Ka-an or Wor, I'll get it either way. I start by putting two fingers into the sockets of their eyes. A single touch of the joint.

'The Alpha is dead!'

'Wor! We stand-'

*Slicing sound*

'AAHH!'

'Ka-an! Your arm!'

'Don't worry about me. Get the green one!'

'Come her-'

Rapid fire gunshots*

'Ka-an!'

The final memory shows the large green one taking off Wor's head and rolling around before dissipating.

A Venator with a oversized weapon with a yellow metallic-ore like material. Another with red arm blades, a brown one with long ears and lastly, the killer. Pale green cloth, giant height, large armor on left shoulder and wrists, along with coverings on his hands

I must kill him to avenge my pack. But it is no matter on the moment. This was Wor's collective memory, I have the location of the nearby village. So begins my trip to the village.

The location of it is north west and I'm facing the moon, so right to the shattered side. Into the forest. Perfect.

...

...

...

It feels so quiet without the thoughts of Za-to and Ka-an arguing. Zix always stopping Za-to from killing Ka-an and Wor just wishing they would stop arguing on and help search. I hated those runts, but it was nice to have them... Nice? That's a positive emotion.

I must find a way to suppress these outbursts. But enough of that, it is not important, only the village. It's only a short trek away. My thoughts come back after a certain distance. Mindlessness is one of my kinds habits. I wonder if Venators have some traits.

Along the way, I pass through a thin branch with my arm, only for it to hit back with force to my snout. Black liquid seeps from it.

"Dah!" This vessel is weak. I must find another way to protect this new flesh since I have no Aura. That's explainable. But I do not need it. I am Alpha, I have survived and consumed enough Aura to attain this.

I trip on something. "Aah!" Something broke on one of my feet. I look to it. It's the first toe. The claw has moved outward and hangs to the left. Blood pours out of it. I don't know what to do with a hanging claw. And why does my mind feel.. light...

*Distant footsteps*

...

...

...

 _"Where did you find him?"_

 _"During my walk back, Sis."_

 _"Did he had anything on him?"_

 _"I had to use my jacket and a towel the neighbors gave me."_

 _"Don't be like that, I was just asking."_

 _"Sure you were."_

By the essence of the God of Light, those two sound like Za-to and Ka-an arguing. My vision comes back to me and quite obviously, I am in a house. How is what I am going to find out. My new vessel lifts itself up from atop of a object, and I can see the toe claw reattached and covered in cloth. It feels soft, yet thin. How do these Venators survive? The flesh filled vessel stands, but I fall down to my knee.

"Hey, he's awake!" I hear not from thoughts, but vocally. One of them spoke.

"Oh gods, Cyrin, get him some clothes!" I hear vocally again. One of them I feel grabs my torso and arm and begins to drag me by force. This feels demeaning so I struggle against my attacker.

"Hey! Stop! I'm trying to help you!" the one holding me says. I continue to struggle with them until The Venator holds me with force. The feeling, no finesse, all brute strength. Like a Ursa. The familiar feeling calms me down and puts me back on the object. I think I am sitting on the object rather then lying on it.

The Venator who ordered the other, has a waist almost like a Beowolf. Thin arms, small torso, I can't see her legs that were being covered by a long cloth piece. "Do you remember anything before we found you, Mister?" Her hand gestures rather strangely.

My vocals, during my outburst I can speak like a Venator. Now I know what the echo was. How did I do that though? What was it? "Hello."

"What was that, Mister?" She looks at me with curiosity. "You gonna need to speak up." Speak up?

"Sis, you think that he knocked his head?" I just spoke without opening my jaw? This is... unusual. I thought Venators have a thought pool.

Guess not. They'll always be primitive."H-Hello?" I say once more with my jaw opening.

"Well, he finally speaks." I can finally have a overview on them with a clear idea and mind. The one named Cyrin has a unusual coloration. It has light blue tips and light brown hair. Clothing is very Venator-like, complete with a compass on the torso. The other one, it is much taller. Must be the Alpha of this one. Clothing differs from Cyrin. It's larger and taller then Cyrin.

"Cyrin, be polite! He's our guest." Guest? He's? What does that mean? Gods, these Venators you've created are terrible.

"Where... am I?" I speak another time.

"You're in Padma, a small village near Mistr-"

"How far?" I ask. Ask? I think that's the right word.

"Uhhhh, a-about 5 miles away." The Alpha one nervously answers.

Why is she nervous? "Is there a problem?" I ask with genuine curiosity.

"Um, I-I'll go get you some water. Yep!" She quickly scampers away. Why is she retreating? There's no combat going on.

The small whelp hands me some cloths, "Here some old clothes. You're gonna need it." Clothes? I wonder what they're for. No matter, the tiny Venator leaves and closes the door.

I regain my mind again and I see the clothes loosely wrapping my new vessel. It's rather soft then I expected.

The top clothes has fur on it, along with the bottom clothes.

The door opens and peering from it is the Alpha.

"Are you fully clothed?" The Alpha says from behind.

"I suppose so." My mouth replies.

"We have dinner ready, do you want to eat?" Eat? I suppose I have to now. Venators are... much more interesting creatures. I wonder how much the gods gave them.

"Alright."

 **(T-L-G)**

 _ **So what you guys think of it? I used the only man on the world scenario on something that is considered pure evil. I**_

 _ **This is a story of my monstrous crusader.**_


	2. New Life, Bad Urges, Salvaged Name

_**Anyone want to interpret our monstrous crusader's personality in the reviews? I'm curious how you think of our Grimm.**_

 _ **To the story of the lone beast.**_

 **(T-L-G)**

As I follow the Alpha and Cyrin, my head gets impacted by the doorframe, "Damn Vena..." My eyes focus on the two Venators, "Damn door frames." I rub the impacted area and look if the hand is stained. Fortunately, there's naught on my palms. "Are you alright?" The Alpha says with worry, it's quite repetitive.

"I am... alright. It was... my own fault."

My neck moves itself down to fit my shape, and I see the room in full. It's more different then the one I was carried to. From what I remember from the collective memories, a metallic hole is a sink, 3 small wooden structures supported by four thin legs are chairs. And one long flat object with the same amount is a table. I wonder if Venators have the ability to keep their memories when they die. Is that how they created these objects?

I can see the table's use but what of the chairs, they don't seem have great stopping power. They're useless and ornate at best. "I'll go make another dish for ya, Mr..." She looks at me with anticipation as she stop her sentence.

"What are you... waiting for?" My vocals let out.

"We never did get your name." Name? I can't use my own, it would seem off and they could suspect me of being... something else.

"He doesn't know yours, 'sis'." Cyrin backtalks her Alpha with a sense of attitude.

"Oh, right. Sorry for that." She says in a pathetic yet cheerful manner. "My name is Asoar." She takes the ends of the cloth and bows to me. Asoar and Cyrin, they have 5 letters in them. Are they that pompous?

That is not the matter, I must seem"A pleasure to... meet you Asoar."

"Wow, he's sounds exactly like a Atlas stooge." Was that a insult? It sounds derogatory enough that my instincts translates my body to stand in front of her and look down upon her. She looks up to meet my eyes.

Asoar stands between me and looks at her. "I'm sorry about her."

"I'm not."

"Cyrin, you brought him here, so be polite to our guest."

"You know what, let him take mine!" She takes her eyes off of mine and quickly walks away. "I wasn't that hungry, bitch!"

"Cyrin!" She initially looks like she was going to lunge at her but stops herself. She pulls the chair and goes to sit on it. Is that what their purpose is, as a meaningless object for comfort?

Perhaps this is their way of... Why does my stomach churn and ache now? I feel like I need retch it out. "Is there a... *raspy inhale* a door?"

She looks up to me, "It's on your left and-" I quickly run to it, open its lock and push it open. My pads feel the natural blades and my vision brings me to a growing tree. I drop next to it on my knees and hands, projecting out black bile on the grass. The bile burns my throat and mouth, eyes water up and my stomach feels like it's getting stabbed and stitched simultaneously.

"By the essence of the God of Darkness, why am I-" More bile climb up my throat before I can finish my sentence.

...

...

After what I can assume is minutes and minutes of puking out the bile, I shake my head out to take off the drowsiness. I look at the black liquid with intrigue as the grass and some bark around it withers. What is it? My essence or is it something that is Venator? It's not important but it is a hindrance to me. I must overcome it eventually, for now on, I'll ignore the urges.

I begin to get back up and head back into the house, but my eyes falter on... me...

The last sounds I hear... is a hard thud and small blades... coming to my face...

 **(Character Change)**

"Hey, morning's up! Time to earn your keep!" I hear from coming below me. It's a man's voice being muffled by the wooden doors.

Getting myself off the haystacks, I look to my table and see that weapon, flashing back to... regrettable memories.

"-my mission to destroy everything you love."

That day still plagues my mind, even after I did took three of my own fingers to not hold that weapon of my 'justice'. Why did I ever thought of that? What was I even thinking? I hear the barn doors opening, it's probably Asoar or Cyrin.

"Yo, Red! You coming out or not?" it's Cyrin.

"I'm coming! Just let get my overalls on!" I grab my denim overalls and put my arms through the suspenders and tighten them to my shoulders. I slide on my old gloves and grab hold of the plank blocking me and pull it up with ease. I put it aside and go down on the ladder. One step, two steps, three steps, four steps, five steps it takes for me to see Cyrin.

"Sup?" I jump down the hay ridden floor with no effort. Lucky I'm wearing my gloves this time.

"Morning." I say to her, grabbing a hoe and a handheld sprinkler while Cyrin grabs the seeds, "Ready for another rinse and repeat?"

"You ever going to tell me how you got that-"

"No." I use my shoulder to push the barn door open. Sunshine briefly takes my eyes before I look away and see the other farmers at work. Cyrin pouts at me before nudging me under my left arm.

"Come on Bull boy, at least I think so. Is your Faunus trait a Bull or something else?" She said.

I give her a scoff, "Honestly, I don't even know. Now shut up, we got work."

 **(Back on our abominable knight)**

...

...

My mind is coming back to me. Where am I? Did Ka-an and Zix... Right, they're not here. I was in a house with two Venators named Cyrin and Asoar. And I passed out outside. My body feels reinvigorated and revived and this body's hands puts itself flat on the ground for the legs to place itself back up. Looking up to the blue sky, the solis has risen. I must head to Vale.

I must get to Vale and the killer of my pack will pay. Pay? No. no, no I shouldn't feel that. This body is continuing to make me feel positive emotions. I do not need it.

Sounds coming in front, birds chirp from above, "Gods, Mister!" That vocalization, it's Asoar's.

"Mister! Did you accidently hit your head?"

"Dougal." I say.

"Dougal?" She repeats.

Venators, "My name is Ares Dougal."

 **(T-L-G)**

 _ **That's all I have. I'm sorry, but I'll think of more on later chapters. They'll vary from either 1,000 or 3,000 most likely.**_

 **He's been on the RWBY Amino.**

 _ **And time to explain some things. I thought of some new lore for the Grimm. Spoilers for Volume 6.**_

 _ **Grimm aren't really soulless, they're just trapped. The Grimm bodies are just vessels for them to roam around. Their souls are actually all of the previous humans that had lived before Salem inadvertently killed them. Overtime, their souls began to transfer memories once their vessels die and on some occasion, a soul splits into halves and can even create a King Taijitu or another vessel.**_

 _ **And vessels are mostly made of numerous parts of animal bones and flesh and a small portion of the God of Darkness' essence.**_

 _ **When the vessel 'dies', it dissipates and become smoke. It takes the soul with it and creates another vessel when it comes back to the Pools of Destruction.**_

 _ **Thus creating the Grimm, magic-filled souls bound in bodies that tortures them to seek out negative emotions. Constantly craving to stop the noise, they kill those who have them or stands in their way for it to stop. But they die and relive again and again.**_

 _ **That's how I like to see the Grimm. Probably why I hate villains and love antagonists. At some point, I might mess up so tell me in the reviews. Speaking of which...**_

 **Review/s**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Well, I never really had thought of this until I remember Pacific Rim and I think that one episode on X-Files about the man who absorbs diseases.**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading._**


	3. Grimm Blood, New Ability, Killed Heel

In the barn upstairs is Red, holding his guitar and absent-mindedly play some chords, "~He'll say I'm their hero, I won't be Lionize! He sees a symbol of hope and justice the body of his rage!~ That could work." He grabs his pen and writes it down.

Noise suddenly comes from the 'door'. He gets up and runs to his sword. Red reaches out for it but stops himself from gripping it, looking at a black cloth wrapped around his right wrist, remembering his past. "No. No blood." He calms himself and clench his away from it, "Who's there?"

"Just your friendly neighborhood, Cyrin." He hears muffled.

Adam releases his breath and heads to the plank he uses. He moves it away and sees a smiling Cyrin. "Sup."

"Come in. Don't make yourself at home."

The cyan girl falls down on his bed and laughs briefly, "Great on-point sarcasm, Red. Singing that song of yours?"

Red's lips gives a smile, "Singing. Yeah, I guess." Cyrin looks at his sword. How the red blade hasn't been clean in years, sitting there on a stand. Red looks at it, with guilt and regret. "I should put that away." He walks to the table where the sword and goes to hold it with his right hand. His movement stop, giving it a gap of space. He looks at it with worry and anger and tries to push down but fails. He grabs his floating hand by the wrist with the other. He tries to force his hand down, harder and harder but ends up snapping his wrist. "Aaah!"

Cyrin gets up to her friend's wrist snapping, "Red!"

He gestures his left hand to stop her. "I'm alright." Red looks at his wrist and grips it. It makes a popping sound as he fixes his wrist. "Gah!" He breathes heavily for a while then gets a grip on his breathing. He glances at Cyrin, worried and frightened by him. "Sorry. Little... inconvenience I had. What were here for, Cyrin?"

Cyrin puts a finger to her chin, "Well, I was thinking you could have breakfast at my sister' place? And maybe you can tell me about-"

"No."

"Aw come on dude!"

"Forget it." Red falls to the floor, leaning on the bedside, "Why are you so interested in my past? It's been 5 years since you and your sister took me in. And I love it here, the breeze, the work, farms."

"You have that sword of yours. It looks like something a Huntsman would have." Cyrin answers.

"It was a... gift." He replies. Cyrin is not convinced. "Look, I don't like talking about my past." He pulls himself but feels another pain to his legs. He covers it enough that Cyrin doesn't notice. "Let's get breakfast."

"Yeah. Asoar probably made eggs and bacon again." Cyrin says.

"My favorite. Right after toast."

 **(Back to our Grimm Crusader)**

Walking back into the house, I smell burnt yolk and meat, it smells... absolutely mouth-watering. I run past Asoar and see the alluring foodstuff. As my body turns the corner, I see it, lying there on top of a dish.

I haven't smelt anything like that in gods knows what.

"Huh?" My vision comes back to me, my body is sitting on a flat and what I can presume is wood with my vision cone having Asoar on my left, Cyrin's on the right and one other Venator I look straight at.

"Someone's out of his food coma." Asoar says, I think insultingly? "You fell asleep immediately after you finish your dish, Mr. Dougal."

"Yeah I never thought I'll be meeting you when I saw you sleeping. Even pushed you to wake you up." the unknown Venator says. That Venator, brown hair with red, horns that are smooth and unnatural, where is his mask? "Well, glad to meet you Ares." He greets me. "I'm-"

"You're Adam Taurus."

The two Venators that rescued me look at me with uncertainty and confusion. "What? No, I'm Red Mino."

"I am certain you're Adam Taurus. The Venator that fought for the White Fang in Vale."

"What?"

"You're Adam Taurus?" Cyrin says with blissful disbelief and Asoar looks at Adam with shock in her eyes.

"Look you got the wrong-"

"No, I am correct. Aren't I?"

He looks at them with desperation that he flips the table to me. My body's first instinct is to catch the table with my claws. "What the?" I hear. I look at my claws and they have punctured the table.

"What are you?" Adam asks.

No point in keeping it secret, I've already made myself known. I take out one my claws and move the table out of my vision. "I am Grimm, I am Beowolf, I am Alpha. My body has been turned into a Venator's. And you have gotten yourself into my path!" I charge at Adam, reaching my claws at his face. He leans back to the two slashes I throw and he gets a leg to my stomach and pushes me back. I trip on the chair and fall down.

My neck pulls forward as I see Adam wielding a chair and coming down on me, the body of mine rolls over from the former leader. The chairs collide and smashes to pieces. "You can't be a Grimm! They're all gone!"

"I'm aware of my predicament and it may sound inconceivable but I am truly Grimm!" Venator hands grab his collar and they throw him to the sink. The body run at him and clenched hands make contact to his head.

"You guys stop!" I hear from behind. I push him down with my forearm.

"Stop this!" I shout at him, "I don't want to end your life!"

"Finding that hard to believe for someone claiming to be a Grimm!" His right hand reaches for a set of handles. He pulls one out to reveal a short blade. I pull back but it is too late. He slashes my new body's skin. One on the right hand and one on my rightcheek. I look at my sliced hand and black blood falls from it. But his face, it fills with fear. "No, no! no no no no no no!" **His fear is absolutely tasteful. It must be his first time being afraid for a long time.** **He needs to** quiet down!

I lunge at him and pin him down, I quiet him down with my sliced hand. He struggles with me but something happens. His eyes, the sclera begins to have black veins in it. My body reels back in shock.

"What the-" *Metal colliding with his head*

 **(POV Change)**

Asoar swung the frying pan to Ares' head and he falls on Red, blood spilling out on their floor and on Red. "No no no no no no no no no no no no!" Red continues to repeat. The younger sister goes to him and pulls him off and away from Ares' corpse.

"No blood. No blood. No blood. No blood. No blood. No blood." Red says in a trance-like and scared state.

Cyrin lightly taps Red's face, "Red, it's over."

"No blood. No blood. No blood. No blood. No blood." He continues and doesn't hear Cyrin's voice.

She thinks to the name Ares said, "Adam." Red looks up to Cyrin, out of his trance and with desperate eyes and hope.

"Cyrin."

She finally sees the black veins in his eyes, "Dude, your eyes."

"What about-AAAHH!" Adam suddenly screams and grabs his head in pain. He convulses with terror and his veins visibly appears with black instead of blue. His sclera becomes black and his iris turns to red with a yellow center. He gets up but bones audibly snaps and reshapes entirely, his body creates more keratin for his horns as they push out. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He falls down as his eyes closes.

Cyrin realizes the situation they're in, "Holy crap. Red's dead. Ares is dead. Sis, we got two dead people in our house! Ares killed Red and then you fucking murdered Ares with a frying pan!"

"I know!" her sister shouts back, "Look, we need to call the poli-" She stops herself.

"Call the police!? Oh yeah, great idea. 'Hey Officer? Yeah, a friend of mine died from someone my sister also-'" Cyrin looks at Ares' body coming back up. Blood stops flowing from his head and stretches his back.

Ares cracks his neck and shoulders, "So that how it feels like to die again." He looks back to Asoar, Cyrin with the slash on his right cheek and hand gone. "I suppose I have to explain myself."

"You just killed Red and you want to explain yourself why you killed him!?" Cyrin shouts.

"He has not been killed." Ares says. "I can see his Aura changing. His breathing is silent but here."

Cyrin looks at him, confused by his statement, "You sound really crazy, you know that?." She says with hostility.

"I'm aware of what I've said." The Grimm Faunus lifts up Adam's eyelid, seeing his right blue eye is mixing with the yellow center, "Looks to some side effects. The natural eye color seem to have mixed with a yellow center. Horns have also grown as well. Possible mutations from the blood on my hand." He grips Adam' wrist and tries to snap it, "No audible bone snap. Or any dislocated." He sees where the drops of his blood landed. It rotted the wooden floor, "My blood reacted so differently to organic materials then to Venators."

"Excuse me? Vena-what?" Asoar says with confusion. "And please stop examining our friend' body as if it is a cadaver."

He does so and gets Adam' body up, he props him on the wall, "Venator. It is our word for your kind."

"Humans?" Cyrin says with curiosity then animosity.

"No, Venator is the word for Hunter. We originally called you Ashlings or Dust-Pups when your kind crawled out. Didn't worked that well when your kind started to kill mine. So Venator worked better." Ares explains with slight annoyance.

"What about Faunus? What are they called?" Cyrin asks.

"Venator." Ares replies.

"So, Venator is a generalization for both Humans and Faunus?"

"Mind regaling me why you called each other Humans and Faunus, Cyrin." Ares asks back.

Cyrin goes to speak but looks to Adam, who's eyes begin to open. She drops down and taps him on the shoulder, "Hey Red, you there?"

"Yeah... I'm here." Adam says, trying to get his grip back. He looks at his young friend, riddled with guilt, "Now you know who I was."

Cyrin gets up and offers her hand to him, "Come on Red, quit the guilty look." Red accepts and Cyrin pulls him up. Red gives her a light punch on the shoulder, "What was that for?"

"That was for the guilty bit." Red goes to slide back his hair, only to feel a spike on his head. He moves his hand slightly higher and grips his grown horn, "Well, I'm going to have a hard time sleeping."

 **(Back to Ares POV)**

Why did I spare him? Why did my instincts go to cover his mouth? Must be the Venator body. I am focusing too hard on a minor event. Though I like to see if inherited some Grimm abilities or perhaps something new. "Now that confrontation is out of the way, Adam Taurus, why have you degraded yourself to this life?"

Adam looks at me with anger in his Aura, "I was degraded. Back when I was in the White Fang. You're looking at the wrong person. I'm not Adam Taurus."

"I am certain you are-"

"I'M NOT HIM!" **His anger is against... himself?** "Adam Taurus is dead."

 **(T-L-G)**

 ** _Well, Red is the first to experience the blood of The Last Grimm and is Adam. And it seems like he doesn't want to be Adam anymore._** ** _And now Asoar and Cyrin know what he was. What will Ares do?_** ** _And cheers to the first new ability of Ares, what should I call it?_**

 _ **Anyhow, time to go to how it works.**_

 _ **Ares' human blood has fused with his Beowolf vessel, even more so with his soul. The inherent good that Venators supposedly have corrupted his vessel's original purpose. To torment the soul. But it instead helps the soul by assisting the body. It's also very specific to the two species living on Remnant and even more so with Faunus, such as Red's bones hardening and his horns growing.**_

 **Review/s**

 **Merendinoemiliano: I'm not honestly sure how to interpret that last part. Corrupted animals that could become a source of food and resources?**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading._**


	4. Unadjusted Life, Sole Call, Balance Path

_**Time to focus on the consequences on the extermination of the Grimm. Didn't some of you thought to yourself 'What happened to the Huntsmen Academy?' Well...**_

 **(T-L-G)**

In the streets of the five Kingdoms, citizens walk around in prosperity, no doubts or fear about the Grimm, several towns have settled around the Kingdoms of Remnant. New trades routes have opened. Mantle is now back to its own Kingdom. But at the cost of the one group that protected them from the Grimm, the Huntsmen Academies. Most of them have returned to a civilian life, others took a role in the military or police force, and some even went rogue and disrupts the peace that they have worked for. With no Grimm to fight, most are relieved but some has a sense of their purpose lost. That some contains the Silver-Eyed Warrior.

 **(To the streets of Vale)**

Among the surfing crowd, a certain outlier stands out. A girl of 25 with short black hair with red tips with a bang over her left eye which is covered by a eyepatch. She still wears her blouse and corset, albeit the 'combat' skirt is replaced by black and red cargo pants. Her combat boots are worn with usage though at the front of her boots, metal plates are hammered in. Her tattered red cloak has moved move to cover her left arm and is being held by a magnetic cross. On the back of her hip is a stored weapon, red and black as its main coloration.

"Oi!" She hears. It came from a shop to her right. She sees a shopkeeper being threatened by three men, all in a black suit and Beowolf masks with their lower jaw exposed. "You hear me right? Give us the protection money!"

"I have half-"

"Half!? The boss asked to pay full, he's given you your second chance and he won't give you a third. It's a simple transition." She looks at a nearby café and the window of the shop.

"Junior is waiting for your tax-" The door opens, causing the three men to look at it, "What the?" The girl outside has entered the room. "What are you looking at?"

She gives him a angered expression, "Rats." The men goes to grab their weapons out but one of them is suddenly flies to a shelf, knocking the contents to the ground. Rose petals fall around them as the girl reappears in front of them. "Boo."

Finally, one of them goes for his weapon, a machete and swing upward to the girl's chin. She steps back as the blade nearly hits her chin. The red-tipped girl steps forward and kicks him in the crotch. He falls down, screaming in pain and the last standing man goes to strike her face. She sidesteps and kicks him in his stomach. Falling to his knees, the Silver-Eyed Warrior grabs his head and smashes it against the desk repeatedly. She goes for one more and she breaks the desk entirely.

"Aaahh! My-" He stops his sentence as a boot comes to his face. He falls down to the ground and tries to get back up. Another boot puts him down, now being out cold. She walks out of the destruction she's made and out on the streets again. She feels her left hand going out of control, shaking and her index finger positioning itself as if a trigger was there.

"Dammit, Ruby Rose, threat's gone. You can stop trying to shoot." She says to herself. Ruby moves her cloak to cover both her hands and forces her hand to become numb, using her hand and Aura. "There's no Grimm. There's no Grimm. There's no Grimm. There's no Grimm." She squeezes her wrist, becoming more tighter as she walks to the café.

"There's no Grimm." She loses her senses in her left hand completely. "Finally." She suddenly feels weightless on her feet, "Yang!" Ruby says with a laugh.

"There's my little sister who turns out to be the savior of Remnant!" Yang announces. She shakes her around with Ruby kicks her thighs to release her, "What the matter Rubes? Don't like a hug?" She begins to laugh at her.

"Put me down! You're gonna crush me!" Ruby says. Yang finally lets go of her. She turns around and faces her half-sister. A pale yellow tube top with a orange bandana, a sleeveless navy blue long coat with four detachable tails, fingerless brown leather glove on her left hand, fitting black pants with a blue line on each leg and dark brown boots. Her golden blond hair has been tied with a clip shaped as her emblem and aviators on. "Why did you need to do that? I'm not 15."

Yang looks to her right and puts her hands on the back of her head, "Well, it's been a entire year since we've seen each other."

Ruby begins to walk with Yang pacing beside her, "We call each other and video chat."

The blond blows a raspberry, "Face to face, I mean. Weiss got her father abdicated and became the CEO of SDC. Blake's the leader here of the White Fang. Ren and Nora opened a orphanage and Jaune..." She has a dark expression on her face.

Ruby looks at her sister, seeing the negative look, "Anyone seen him?"

"No. But Mistral police keeps getting reports of a man with white and gold armor attacking numerous military bases. I wish I could do more, but I'm stuck here training recruits at the police station." Ruby looks down at her cloak, how the red had worn off the ends and tips. Instinctively, she goes to touch her eyepatch with her left hand, lifting her cloak up. Yang grabs her wrist and she flinches. "Ruby. Your hand." She stops her sister from walking and looks at her dead straight in the eye. "Where?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yang doesn't look convinced at her lie. "Let go of my wrist."

"Not until you tell me where you were. Your hand only becomes like this when you were in a fight." Yang says. "You've been so distant from Weiss and Blake, more so with me."

"Let go."

"Ruby. Please tell me."

"Fine!" Ruby shouts at her. Yang lets go of her, shocked at her reaction. "I saw a shopkeeper being forced to pay. I stopped them."

"Stopped them? Ruby, you told me-"

"I know and I am. I couldn't just walk pass it." She looks at a table with two familiar looking women sitting around it, "We should go." Yang looks at her sister, distressed that her sister had tried to lie again but she lets go of her and they walk to the table. The two women, who were drinking tea spots them and nevertheless, Ruby turns to her cheerful façade, "Hey Weiss, Blake!"

"Ruby!" Weiss gets up and hugs the little reaper. Ruby returns her hug. Weiss is in a red double-breasted jacket over her pale blue dress, white tights and knee high boots. Around her neck is a necklace all their emblems merged. "How are you?"

"Feeling great Weiss!" Ruby replies. "Well, the greatest I can be." she wiggles her cloak in response. Weiss looks at it with guilt. Ruby looks to Blake, who's wearing a black dress shirt, white vest with purple tails that have the White Fang symbol, dark blue pants and low-heeled boots and waves at her. Ruby motions her head for her to sit. Ruby goes to pull a chair when Weiss pulls two chairs and sit on one. Blake squints at her action. "Weiss."

She looks at the standing Ruby Rose and sees the chair she pulled for Ruby, "Oh, I didn't mean to. It's been a year so I-"

"It's okay, Weiss." She says with no conviction that she's telling the truth. And everyone knows it. Ever since she lost her left eye and her need to be in battle has cause her to become distant with her emotional ties. She looks at every open job but passes them because she had achieved her dream of becoming a Huntress, but now that the Grimm are gone, Ruby has fallen to a quick and unknown helper. She still carries Crescent Rose on her, despite its worn look as if she needs to be ready if Grimm were coming.

"Think they have cookies?" Ruby asks.

Blake gets up from the table and heads into the café, "I'll get us more teacups."

 **(Back to Ares)**

"What do you mean Adam Taurus is dead? You are standing right in my sights." I speak.

"Not literally." He sees Cyrin and Asoar, eyes littered with curiosity, "I guess I can't tell what my former life was without saying my life. Or how I remember it." He closes his eyes. Smoke begins to spill out of his eyelids. He suddenly opens his eyes with a inhalation of air. "I... hated Humans." He shuts his left eye rubs it. When he took his hand away, a healing scar with three Venator-verbum is present. Now that my vision sees it, his left sclera is shining. Almost as if it's artificial.

"I said to someone that they left scars. That they shouldn't have left. I was aiming at the wrong target. When they were with me, I was more calmer, didn't care for the lives of Humans. I was on a righteous path, set on the future of the Faunus. But that was thrown away."

"The Fall of Beacon." My mind speaks out.

"Yes. After months of not seeing them, I'd changed. I was aggressive, obsessive, but more importantly, I didn't care for anyone. Not even the people I was leading. I cared nothing but her. Like I was crazed bloodthirsty lion. I killed my pack leader and tried to take power."

"Where does this lead to?"

"Haven. I was loyal to a Human cause that wanted nothing but destruction. I came to attack but then she showed up. My impulse was to taunt them. But she snapped something in me. After that, I killed my own people out of anger."

"This is more of a brief summary then anything else." Cyrin says. Adam Taurus looks at her with annoyance, "Continue."

"After that, I renounce helping anyone except to kill her. I found her, with someone else." He looks down, pain in his Aura throws spikes around, "And they were close. She had found her own pack. And they killed Adam Taurus. And coming out of the frozen river was Red Mino."

"A name that still carries the same purpose." I say.

Adam sits on a chair, "I've regretted my his actions and put away his old uniform. All except for this." He holds out his glove, "These gloves are the only connecting link to Adam Taurus."

 **He feels sorrow, guilt, regret. His words indicates as if he is talking about another Venator. Why is that?** "Then get rid of them."

"What?" Adam says.

I started something I didn't want but I must, "Take them off. You say you're Red Mino but you're still Adam Taurus with those gloves."

He chuckles briefly, "I guess I am still Adam with these gloves. You're have a good ear for a Grimm." He looks at his gloves for a time. **Can I really get rid of Adam?**

 **Who is this!?**

Adam snaps his eyes to me. **What the? Ares?** I hear in my thought pool.

 **Adam? How are you in the thought pool?**

 **Thought pool?**

 **It is where the Grimm... originally use to communicate if nearby.**

 **Then why am I hear yours?**

 **Could've been my blood. As a addition of having hardened bones and increase of keratin, it must've given you the ability to access the thought pool.**

He holds his head, with salted water dripping down from his head, **That's too much information for me to handle.**

 **Figure it out in your own time. I have to do one thing I have to try.**

"Uh hello?" My ears pick up. Cyrin waves her hand around my face, "Remnant to Ares."

"Where is the highest point around here?" I demanded Cyrin.

"Should I ask why or give you the location of a tree 350 meters north that's a mile high?" She says with satire. I run through their hall, opening the door to get out of my way.

 **(To Vale)**

"Remember when Jaune come to the dance in a dress?" Weiss reminisces.

"Kind of." Blake says, pouring more tea for herself.

Ruby looks at Weiss with confusion, "Did he? I don't think I was there."

"You weren't at the dance Ruby?" Blake takes a sip of her tea.

"I was at the CCT, trying to stop Cinder." Ruby touches her eyepatch with sorrow. "Even after 5 years, I still can't believe she got one good hit."

"You still see her in your dreams?" Blake asks.

"Sometimes but usually I take her out." Ruby answers. "But nothing too special." She smiles at both of them. "Where's Yang with the cookies?"

"Right here!" Yang comes in and puts down a jar of cookies, "Paid for the whole thing too!" She twists the lid open, slides it to Ruby's hand and sits down, "So, how's everyone business? I'll start. Me and Yatsu have been training the recruit who wanted us to be their instructors, Yatsu handles the ones want to do some real damage while I handle the shooters and CQC. Even got some new moves plus I get to wear this custom uniform." She dramatically dust her left shoulder. Yang stares at Weiss, who is visibly annoyed.

Everyone else looks at Weiss and they all get the same glare, "Of course it'll be me next. Well, the Schnee Dust Company relations with Faunus have majorly improved. There's more Faunus in vitals roles other then being slaves 5 years ago. The miners have protective suits in the wage, have wages and they're quite happy. And the White Fang have helped with security." They all nod in agreement. Weiss looks at Blake, who's sipping on her cup, "And speaking of the White Fang, I believe it's time for you to share your business life."

Blake's ears twitches as she puts down her teacup. "Well, the White Fang relationship with the SDC is true but with inside the White Fang itself? I wish. There's us who want to work with the SDC and improve it, but there's still a lot of Faunus follow the old ideals and use fear to gain respect. Gives me a chance to stretch outside of the office though." Blake looks at Ruby who's eaten half the jar of cookies. "How about you Ruby?" She coughs up a bit, "What's been keeping you busy?"

"Uh well..." Ruby looks around the table, "I haven't found any jobs that I like yet."

"Well, I hope you find one." Blake's ears perk up and she takes out her Scroll, "My time is up, Sun just message-" She stops as she hears a distant howl, "What was that?"

"What was what, Blake?" Weiss ask.

"I heard a howl."

"I didn't hear anything." Yang says.

Blake looks around and sees only a few Faunus with animal ears actually reacted, "It could've my ears that picked the howl."

"Maybe. But if your ears can pick it up, it could be anything." A ringing sound emanates from Yang's pocket, "Oh, time's up. I need to get the station. Nice seeing you all!" Yang runs off from her team.

"Regardless of that, it could something worth checking from the White Fang." Blake walks off, "I'll send a team to find out where it came from."

"Bye Blake!" As the two move further from the table, the more awkward it is with Weiss. "Don't you have some important meeting to go to, Weiss?" She tries to get her to leave.

"Not at the moment."

Ruby looks down to her jar, "Cookie?"

"I'll stick with tea."

 **(To the Forest outside of Padma)**

 **Come on, come on!**

"Mr. Dougal! Can you come down!" I hear Asoar shouting from the distant floor. My snout has prominent and the skin on my hands to my elbow has been consumed by pitch. I stand on the highest point here and I hear no cry.

I howl once more, waiting to hear a call, no one can hear this howl as it is tied to a sound. **Where are you all!**

 **Ares!**

 **Adam?**

 **Get down! You'll get yourself killed!**

 **No! I must find out!**

 **Find out what?**

 **Others! I couldn't hear the thought of my Beowolf brethren or hear them coming back from the pools but perhaps I could find more!**

 **Like a Boarbatusk, a Ursa?**

 **Anyone!** I howl once more, awaiting a desperate moment. Not wanting to wait more, I drop down from the tree and see them still at the trunk, "Ares! Come-oh crap, run!" Cyrin alerts. They scatter as I come at a fast drop to the ground. My feet has shifted to familiar black paws and dust flies off around me as I stand still. "Ares?" I hear from Adam. I can't move.

"Mr. Dougal?"

"Ares?"

I feel pressure on my shoulder, I can't tell if it has skin or not. "Ares? Are you okay?" I finally get a grasp of this vessel's neck and peer up to Adam. Everyone has a shcoked"Ares? Do Grimm cry?"

"Cry? No. We don't." I answer. Why did he question that? "Why?"

"Because you're crying right now." What? I feel two small drops coming down on my face. "Did you find any Grimm?"

"He was calling for more?" Cyrin has distress in her tone.

"I do not blame you to worry but I heard naught." Thoughts fill my head, those of despair and forlorn. **I cannot be the sole survivor.**

"I cannot be..." I mutter.

Asoar kneels down, "Cannot be what?"

"All of the pools destroyed, my kind hunted like prey, the scales are tipped too far."

"What are you saying, Ares?"

I cannot deny it, the fates is true, "I'm the last Grimm in this unbalanced world." Asoar comes down and puts her hand on my shoulder and pats it.

"Mr. Dougal, it's alright."

Comfort is worthless, "It is not. This world is coming to a limit. Without Grimm to balance the darkness, Venator behavior will drastically change, you will all kill each other in pointless wars."

"You thinks so?"

"I know so. This is the goal of the Grimm is to siphon the negative emotions and turn Venators against us. We have to consume those to allow us to be painless. I cannot do that task alone."

"Maybe you could find people who has a similar idea to yours."

My eyes sets to look at them with no salted water being produced, "No, Venators are seeded to hate us. All except for you three."

I know what to do, "Red, Adam, whatever you shall want to be called, you are living proof that the world can be balanced once more with Grimm. Just I know it is not in your nature to help me but I offer you all a position. To make this world balanced. You do not have to-"

"I accept." The sisters look at Adam.

"Adam? You would help me?"

"People here will notice my horns, they'll question about it. You'll also need someone to train anyone who joins." **You'll also need to learn how to blend in.**

 **I suppose that is true.**

 **And call me Red for now on.**

 **I'll try.**

"I'll join."

"Cyrin?" Curious that she wants to offer her help.

Asoar is audibly distressed, "No! Cyrin it's-"

"It's dangerous? Of course it'll be dangerous. But history could be made and I want to be there firsthand. Plus, I want to know what was it like to be a former Grimm from Ares." She explains.

"You've only known me for a day' worth and my origin less."

"Eh, I could do worse. I wonder if you can chip off your claw. I better get a notebook." A curious mind buried under satire. Venators are more intriguing then I thought. "What about you sis?"

Asoar looks at Cyrin with anger then reluctantly content, "I have to go. You're not going alone, Cyrin." Asoar too? Never thought loyalty was important to them.

I hope to know my companions more now that they have made their decision. "When shall we set?"

Cyrin looks at herself and Asoar's, "Maybe when we get some appropriate clothes."

 **(T-L-G)**

 _ **Am I a bad judge of character? Possibly but that's what I believe. That's how I believe Ruby would handle a world without Grimm. While everyone is moving with their lives, Ruby hasn't. Now to Ares who now has his ultimate goal set. I just need one more to his four-man band. That's all the bases I could cover without over-explaining.**_

 **Review/s**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Well, we could see the rise of Red. And I should read the Silmarion.**

 ** ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading._****


	5. New Beginning, Mistral Search, Reds Fang

_**Alright, back here again. Got no more words here. Beginning short though, sorry.**_

 **(T-L-G)**

As Adam and Ares go to the barn, Cyrin and Asoar go back to their house and pick up a few things.

Cyrin goes to her room upstairs to her mess of a room. She picks up her backpack and looks around for essentials. "Let's see." She goes to her table, littered with papers and sketches, "Pencils, pens, erasers, Beowolf carving?" She looks at it with confusion. She throws it away, "Don't need that. Now where is it?" She searches around her room for one specific item. She looks on the shelves, the floor. She found naught but under her bed is when her eyes shine, "Found ya! now for a change of clothes."

Asoar goes into her kitchen and takes out a pack, tying numerous things on it, "Ok. I'll need a frying pan, a lighter, grill pan and some other things. Cyrin would kill me if she couldn't eat anything." She searches and collects several things and tie them to her pack.

The two sisters meet back at the entrance of their house. "You got everything, Cyrin?"

"The essentials anyways."

"Let's go." The two sisters head out of their family home, leaving all they had to follow a Grimm.

 **(To the Barn)**

Adam and I go up the ladder, once they get to the second floor, he moves the plank away and they head into his room. "Alright, my uniform should be here somewhere."

"Somewhere?" I question.

"It's been 5 years." Adam looks around his room. "It's here somewhere." He opens his closet and closes it. He checks on his table and sees something.

My vessel walks to Adam's side, "Is there a problem?" The vessel's vision sees why. His sword. Looking at his expression, I sense Adam's emotions, **rejection, guilt, hesitation, resentment. You have a hatred for this weapon, despite its inanimate status.**

"Yeah. I thought this would be easy. I've killed so many Humans, I can't remember all of them but my first kill, I remember his face too well. He and another appear sometimes in my dreams."

"Who is the other?"

"A comrade. Sienna Khan."

"Another Faunus."

I see his eyes and they hold regret, "You've killed this Sienna Khan."

"Yes. I've also hurt someone with it. A friend. Though she may see me differently." He goes to grab it but his right hand freeze and shakes. Why cannot he take the sword? Feeling impatient, I grip it instead. Looking at it, it hasn't been taken care of, the red blade has lost its vibrancy, dust clings to it. My vision goes to Adam who's holding the sword holder. "Here. You hold on to Wilt and Blush."

Taking what I can assume is Blush, I slide Wilt back in and offer it back to Adam, "If you can't use your right, use your left." Hesitation fills him as he eyes the grip but once reaching out with his left hand, it doesn't shake around. Holding Blush with his right and gripping Wilt with his left. "I sense you're more comfortable without the blade."

"Yes."

 **Then get your attire on, the world awaits for balance.**

 **(To the Mistral Branch of the White Fang)**

Inside the White Fang HQ, on the twelfth floor is a collection of Faunus and Human staff, working on their station. Outside into the hallway is Chief Ilia, walking down in a white shirt with exposed armpits and elbows, a open sleeveless light blue bomber jacket with two white tails bearing the White Fang symbol, pale blue jeans with elbows showing and black boots. She walks with a Dog eared Faunus, who's looking at his giant Scroll, "Does any Eared Faunus managed to locate where the howl came from?"

"Not yet, Chief. But it appears that it may have originated from a nearby village called Padma." He uses his Scroll and triangulates the location of Padma, "Do you wish for a squad to be sent, Chief?"

"We're still on thin ice here with the Mistralie citizens and I don't want to cause any more trouble since Incident 4. But Blake requested the Mistral Branch to investigate. Send a 5-man squad in a truck."

"On it, Chief." They make it to her office door which she opens, "Chief, there's also a interview with-" Ilia closes it on him, releasing a small gasp.

Taking off her bomber jacket and putting it on a rack, she heads to her desk and falls onto the chair, mentally exhausted, "That was the 8th request for a interview."

"And you're still not taking it, even though it would help our reputation with the people?" Neptune says, sitting from the adjacent desk. Even with the half-decade time he's had, the only thing that changed on his person is that there is a White Fang badge on his jacket. Letting out a groan, Ilia hits her forehead on her desk, "Don't do that too much, the cost for us being here is already high by 7%." Neptune says.

"Incident 4 cost us this Branch its reputation." Ilia says.

Neptune gets off his chair and leans on her desk, "Stop caring about that. You had no idea that lady was a suicide bomber."

"But we've should've. It was my responsibility to keep the peace."

"Look, no matter what happens, you can always trust me. Plus, you get some discouraging shots of my face."

Feeling somewhat elated, Ilia smiles at him, "Thanks for being here."

"I'm a staff of this organization. You know what makes me happy? Going to the shooting range."

"We have batons and stun guns." Ilia reminds him, assumingly. "We also don't have a shooting range in the building."

"Who's says it was a officially certified shooting range?" Neptune gives her. She starts to laugh at him, "Hey, it was a attempt!"

"3 years and you're still trying?" Ilia recounts.

He shrugs in response, "Eh. It's a habit."

Ilia gives him a short burst, "Sometimes I'm glad you're a friend instead of being just a staff. And sometimes, I want to throw you in a pool to see you squirm."

Neptune gets chills and goes back to his desk with haste, "Please stop saying that."

 **(Outside of Padma)**

My vision looks back at his new and fresh companions as they take a final glance at their hometown. "It's hard to leave a place you've knew." I say. The three of them look at my vessel and eyes with slight sense of something I can't pin. "Come on, our goal doesn't waste on the negative." My legs take me to the path leading out, I hear three more pair following me.

"Well, this is exciting." Cyrin says. "I got my dream job early."

What? "Dream job?" I ask with the primitive vocals.

"Dream job. You know, a occupation that you want for a long time. I guess being Grimm is difficult."

"Oh." That's what she means, "To be truthful, I'd hoped to have a twin to become a Taijitu for as long as I'd have vessels. Is that the same as a 'dream job?'"

"Close enough."

Looking down at my body, and peering into Adam's mind, I get knowledge of the minuet things Venators care about. Such as clothing. Clinging onto my vessel's torso is a black furred long coat, dark grey trousers with leather chaps, white and red cowboy boots and I see my skin. The vessel's skin. It's so bright and vibrant. I feel sick looking at it. On top of my head is a dark brown and yellow gambler hat, holding my trousers along with the chaps is a belt with two holsters. They're holding yellow extendable staffs that are in storage mode.

Adam's outfit is something new, but by the God of Light, why are there so many metal mouths? But that object of his intrigues me. Cyrin hasn't changed to what is 'appropriate' clothing from Adam's memories. Asoar's however, the only thing that changed for her is that the dress length is shortened and two cloth are tied around her waist, connected to a larger cloth covering her backside. They both have packs strapped by their shoulders. "So Ares." I hear from Cyrin. "What is our plan to give 'balance' to Remnant? Besides putting blood in people's mouths."

"No need to hide it, I understand your doubt. But with Adam's mere existence, I can create more Grimm." I say. Perhaps, a hypothetical question comes to me. "Is there anyone opposing this new regime of imbalance?" They all look at me with confusion, hmm, best reconsider my words, "Any criminals that have popped up in the last half decade?" Cyrin and Asoar, and humiliatingly, me stare at Red.

 **Wow.** "I'm truly offended." Red says. "It's because Adam was in the White Fang, and was a admittedly chaotic Faun-person to the White Fang."

He is correct, "I apologize, Red. I shouldn't have done so." I speak strangely. Apologize? What sort of word did I say?

"Sorry man." Cyrin says. Asoar nods in agreement. Then, as if a needle pierce my ear, a loud sound enters my ears.

"A vehicle is coming." I alert. Coming over the far small hill is a truck, bearing the White Fang sigil, only its blue instead of red. Unfamiliar instincts take over, as my arm waves out to them. They begin to slow down, Red seems uncomfortable. **Is this going to be a problem, Red?**

 **Maybe. They might recognize me by my mask and hair.** Reacting quickly, I grab a handful of dirt and spill it onto his hair. "Aah! What was that for?!" It has somehow covered some red parts successfully. I grab another handful and spit into it. Squishing it in my hand, it comes somewhat solid. He realizes what's going to happening, "My hair is one thing, but the mask stays-" I cut him off as I smear the wet dirt onto his mask. **I can sense anger for a object.**

 **My mask is important to me.**

 **Even-**

 **Yes, even now.**

The truck finally stops and the driver puts the glass away from us, "Hello there, sirs. Ladies." His tone is professional and his emotion is quite calm.

Feeling a sense of want, I put both my hands onto my belt, holding it on a angle, "Hello back. Name's Dougal. Aries Dougal. Now mind telling me who you are?"

"Well, I'm Sky." He answers.

Red seems shaken, "Is there a reason you're driving to Padma?" He asks.

"Well, it's pointless to hide it. A unnatural animal howl was heard by Faunus with ears. Even some in Vacuo, Atlas and Vale heard it." Sky answers. **They heard me.**

 **Well, the ones with ears heard it.**

Once Red thoughts of that, my ears pick up 12 pairs of footsteps coming from the left. They sound heavy and unnatural. "What's with the blue sigil? Isn't it suppose to be-"

"Red? That's the sigil of the old White Fang." The footsteps sound closer. "Now it's being used by the Reds."

"Reds?" I question. A shot whistles through the air, and grazes my cheek. "Ah!"

Asoar and I looks backs and sees red and black masked Faunus with rifles, "Reds! Everyone behind the trucks!" She shouts. 4 other White Fang members come out of the truck and runs to the other side, same with my companions. But I need to get a better glance at them. All of them are wearing a dark red sleeveless hooded tunic and upper face masks. A shot is heading directly at my head. My hand leads itself to one of the extendable staffs stored in my holster. It disrupts the laser in time. "Mr. Dougal, get back here! You'll get killed!"

"Kill the traitors!" I hear from behind.

They shoot rapidly and randomly at the truck. "Alright!" I yell. My body takes me to the other side, seeing 5 members with small guns and batons. "Why are you equipped with much small things!?" I yell to Sky.

"Ever since Incident 4, the Mistral Branch redacted all rifles from being used!"

 **What!** "Who's in charge of this Branch!" Red yells.

"Chief Amitola!"

"Ilia?" He mutters. "She's a leader?" His thoughts are interrupted by the shots coming at us. "I'll go take them out."

"Sir! It's too dangerous! Let us-" Sky seems bewildered by something. Staring back to Red, he has smeared the mud off, showing some of the markings. "You're... You're..."

"I know."

He goes to run out but I stop him by grabbing his wrist. We both stare at each other for a moment. "Hold with your right-"

"Use my left." Loosening my grip, he takes off his object and runs out.

 **(Third Person View)**

 _You can do this. Remember to use the hilt, sheath and fists. No blood, no deaths._ He repeats this in his head as Red runs to the rogue cells. _This feels too familiar._ "Over there!" One of them shouts. He redirects his aim at Red, bursting three rounds. He holds Blush as he pulls out Wilt to absorb the shots. Using the momentum he has, closing in onto his target he twirls himself while whacking the Faunus with the end of Blush, then the bottom of Wilt to knock out him out.

Another barrage of shots comes at him, blocking most shots coming at his person. He sheathes back Wilt and fires it at another member, who uses his salvaged rifle to stop Wilt's flight. Once he'd stopped it, he snaps his grip straight and pulls out the barrel to reveal a blade. Red shoots it out of his hand, "Not going to make that mistake again." His enemy goes to charge him but he throws Blush at his face, partially breaking his mask and rendering him out cold. He picks them up and runs to two more.

Red thrust at one with Wilt and Blush but he puts his salvaged rifle between them. The second one hits Red on the back with the butt of her rifle, he elbows the second and swings Blush's end to the first Red's jaw. He fires Wilt out to the second Red, but she catches it tries to turn it against him. He gut kicks the first Red and grabs the wrist of the second, snapping it and forcing her to drop Wilt. "Aaah!" He punches her, flying down on her back. Redirecting his attention to the first, Red begins using Blush as a improvised weapon.

He swings it with his right upward, reverse grip style, the Red deflects it with his rifle. Adam goes for a kick in the knees but the Red steps back and tries to fire his rifle. Adam slashes the magazine right out, forcing the Red to shove the barrel into the mutated Faunus' face. He hooks his boot behind the Red's and trips him, falling onto his back. Adam slams Blush down onto the downed Red's face. "Four down, eight more."

Meanwhile at the truck, it is getting shredded by the laser and ballistic shots. "He's not going to take them all out!" Sky gets away from the truck. "I'll go-" Three shots hits his Aura then another pierces his shoulder. Reacting immediately, Aries move out and he drag him by his shirt back to the truck. "Damn! Ah!" One of the White Fang members goes to him and pushes his wound. Feeling a sense more familiar, Aries run out to kill the enemy, but remembering Adam is there, he opts for his extendable staffs in his holsters. Running to a Red, the masked Faunus shoots at him, getting seven shots through his chest.

The Grimm continues as if he wasn't injured and slides the staffs out, leaning them to the left as he closes the distance. They automatically shorten and extended for Aries' momentum and hand position, getting a hit on the Red by the back of the head with his left, then the stomach with his right and ending it by delivering a blow by pulling up and another back hit.

He takes a moment to look at his new weapons, "Surprising. Adam's memories were correct in using these." He sling them back in before hearing a quiet snap behind him, Aries uses his left elbow to strike behind him and a Red grabs it and stabs his left eye. Aries' face turns to his more Grimm form, "Rrraaahhh!"

"Aaaaahhh!" The Red releases his grip on his knife and falls back, "What the-" Aries quickly silences him with a kick to the face, returning back to his more humanoid shape, taking out the knife with no hesitation and begins regenerating.

"Aries!" He hears. Switching to his right side, Adam is being pinned a Red against the tree who is brandishing a knife, trying to slice his throat open. The now torn clothed Grimm runs to him and shoulder bashes the Red off and punches her lights out. "Thank you."

"Not required. You still need to fight." Adam takes a brief moment before reeling back up. "Ready for the last ones?"

"Yeah."

"There they are!" One of the last Reds shout. They all bundle up together. Tipping his hat, Aries and Adam run at they begin firing, weapons unsheathed. Adam and Aries blocks 3 shots separately before getting to the first two. Adam whacks the rifle out of the first one's hand while Aries smashes the second's rifle with his fists. The Reds opts for their knives and slashes at them, the former leader swipes left upward, the Dog Faunus Red dodge under it and goes for a gut stab but gets his hand kicked by Aries, with a knife in his shoulder.

He then breaks the Cat Faunus Red's mask with a smoking black elbow, showing his Grimm forearms to them. He reverts them quickly and punches him into unconsciousness. Adam hits his target's stomach with the end of Blush, kneeling down and firing Wilt above him to the Red's chin, slightly getting some air and kicks them on her back, making them roll on the ground. "Three left!" Adam counts.

Moving with haste, the two go to their last targets. Aries runs at the front to take the brunt of the shots, having no hindrance. He slows down and throws a fist at the Red. She blocks it and tries to stock-whip his neck, he takes hold of the rifle and throws it away, opting to grab the fabric of her jacket, tossing her behind him, leading to Adam to clothesline her with Blush. He charges at Aries and launches himself up to Aries' Grimm hands, boosting him high up. The Grimm-blooded Bull starts to fire at the last two coming down, all the shots missed, they both look up to aim to him but Aries body slams one. The last one runs away into the forest.

Adam comes back down, with a sense of familiar joy. He quickly stops this.

 **(Back to Aries)**

Adam and I make their way back to the now shot up truck, which all except Sky are inside, "Well, I didn't expect the Reds at this route, that means they're based somewhere."

"I think you've found your howl." I say. "It must've been some signal frequency that accidentally reverb to other CCT."

 **How did you know-**

 **Do you honestly not think I'd not attacked bases and outposts before?**

 **... Fair point.**

"Could be a potential possibility. We'll search around-" My ears pick up a whistle as Adam' mask suddenly breaks.

"Ah!" Adam exclaims. Turning my head around, it's that last 'Red' who ran.

 **That no-good self-righteous Faunus! I'll kill that lizard-skinned bitch!** He tries to fire Wilt at her. But a large blade suddenly breaks her Aura and is sticking out of her torso, blood spraying over the ground. Adam quickly recoils to his state, "No no no no!"

"Who's holding the sword!?"

"That is seriously messed up!" Cyrin kneels down to Adam and tries to get him back.

The 'Red' corpse is pushed toward me, I don't want this as I throw it away. And there I see him. The Knight. Description of my collective memories still holds. Long, tied up blond hair, a metallic headband, rusted and battered white and gold armor over his torn up hooded tunic. The stare of the cold dead eyes of ocean and the running scar from the bridge of his nose. The blade is covered in the blood of the Red, pointing it downward. "The Blood Knight." Sky mutters.

"Don't you even try." The Knight says to him. He then turns to me? Why? "Nice work, you and him." He points to Adam, who seems more calm now. "Made my work easier."

"You've killed them." I answer.

"They were in the way." The Knight turns away from us, heading to the forest.

"Where are you going?" Adam asks.

"A military base." Before I can more answers from him, he starts running further more into the forest. Futile now with the speed he's going.

 **(A couple minutes later)**

Asoar and Cyrin and I wait for Adam, who's more or less in his state. Asoar pats my back, moving me forward. I take the hint, sitting on the grass, I feel a off-putting compulsion to comfort. **You** **alright, Adam?**

 **Yes. I'm ok.** Adam holds his now broken mask in both hands, seeping with relief and remorse. **This was a pivotal piece of the original Adam.**

 **Now it's gone.**

 **This mask has been with Adam for a long time. Now it's broken by a gunshot.**

 **Back there, you suddenly screamed in the thought pool. You'd thought-**

 **I know. It was... Uncalled for.**

 **Do you want to talk about it?**

 **Let's just say... I don't have a lot of love for Faunus.**

 **You identify as a Human?**

 **I have not a lot of love for both. I am a person, not defined by my blood, horns or appearance.**

 **When did you start thinking like this?**

 **2 years after I was found floating around. A random person saw me by chance. When my body was healthy enough, I asked for a ticket to Mistral, to take a attempt to farming. She kinda looked like that guy who... killed...**

 **We can stop if you want.**

 **Yes, I'd like that.**

"Hey." Looking up, it's Sky, holding a item in his hand and looking at Adam. "I wanted to give you something."

"What is it?"

"Uh... It's uh, something I'd made and moded-"

"Give it here." I have no patience, taking it out of his... "It's a mask. Your mask, Adam."

"What?" Adam gets back up and takes hold of the mask. "It's... a exact replica. Except the markings are-"

"Blue. It was in my pocket. Listen, I want to say, it's... nice to meet the Faunus who gave us the masks."

"Person. I'm a person, not a Faunus." Adam says with conviction.

Sky nods in agreement, "Well, me and the team should find the Red' base."

"See you in time, Sky." I hold out his object to him, "Come Red, we must get going."

He takes it and has it hanging from his shoulder, "Right."

 **(T-L-G)**

 _ **Yeah, I have nothing to say but to say I have Writer's Block, though the word counter should say something. The fight is the most largest amount out of everything I'd done.**_

 **Review/s**

 **merendinoemilano: Well, maybe a bit of Whiterose. And it won't be just creatures affecting a system.**

 **Lord of Memory: She really didn't, unfortunately. And I think I'll do more of the Canon characters Post-Grimm lives. Like Chief Ilia and Neptune.**

 ** ** ** _Hope_****** ** ** ** _you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading._******


	6. Farm Life, Halfway, Trigger Hand

**(T-L-G)**

Somewhere in Sanus, a ranch with the words 'Ozpin's Rest' hanging from the entrance, with a rather tall and imposing figure at the front, wearing a black short-sleeved shirt, bright green suspenders, dark grey jeans, black boots and white ranch gloves. He saunters into the ranch, looking at the rather out of place turret on the cliffside, routinely searching. "Still functional." He passes the barn, chicken coop and horse pens, heading towards to a mechanic working on a turret.

The small mechanic works on the targeting system on a exposed drive and puts the metal sheet back on. "Ok, that could work." Turning around, the small wrench monkey sees the pseudo-giant, sun shining nearly behind him casting a shadow and shade. "Good morning, Hazel."

"Ozpin." He says with his deep voice.

He chuckles at the sight of his beard, "It's Oscar, Hazel."

"Believe what you want, boy, Ozpin is still in here."

Oscar chuckles again at him. "Well, guess I should check my mailbox." He heads to the entrance, passing the horse pens and even petting his personal horse, Birch. "How you doing, girl?" She whinnies in agreement. "Alright."

Once he makes it to the entrance, doing what he'd set, taking all the mail he's been sent. "Let's see. A invitation to Atlas from Ironwood. Not going. Junk, junk, ooh, a piece of worthless paper. Tax of the ranch and turrets. Letter from Qrow. Huh." The Pine boy takes out a unique looking mail, with the words 'Open up. From SOTS.'

Hazel comes behind him and sees the envelope, "The Society of the Salem. Tyrian is still doing this and has somehow convinced a movement of people."

"His loyalty knows no bounds, even if Salem is gone. And..." The farm-hand now owner looks at it with determination, "I better get the turrets online and working."

As the farm-boy walks to another unbuilt turret, Hazel takes a step forward. "Hey." Oscar looks back to Hazel, "Want some help?"

 **(The road from Padma)**

Morning has pass its torch to midday. "Maybe we should've asked that guy to drive us." Cyrin complains. She's like a woodpecker at everything. "I need a break from my feet."

"Transportation is useless." I say. Why do Venators create such contraptions that constricts their movement? Some things I will never understand. "And besides, both of you need some mass to your vessels."

Asoar and Cyrin suddenly feel more... negative. Rag-"Woooah!" What pulled me down! Looking at my fallen hat, I take the ends of it and put it back on. The two sisters look at me from above, both with rage, "What was that for!?"

"More mass. Seriously, Ares? What are you, a... Actually, did you even had guys and girls when you were a Grimm?"

"No time Cyrin, why do you think we need more 'mass,' Mr Dougal?"

This took a turn, relatively speaking. "I don't understand why you all have different vessels. It's quite pointless and fascinating at the same time. And yes to your question, Cyrin."

"Well, Mr Dougal, I don't understand why the Grimm had the same bodies. How could you even tell who was who!" Asoar counters at me. It is a fair question.

Albeit, a simple answer is required, "We use the thought pool." Asoar offers her hand down to me.

Accepting it, she picks me up with surprising unassuming strength, I can't even imagine how a vessel like hers can handle a body type like this. "Your mouth is open, Mr Dougal."

It is? True to her statement, I shut it tightly. Asoar continues to walk in front of us with Cyrin. **That was... Unexpected. How does her vessel do that?**

 **She's a farmer.** Adam joins in.

We start to step forward, heavy in the thought pool. **A farmer? Is that the term you use for their status?**

 **You have a name for them?**

 **Besides Venator, which is a generalization, the word** **Landwirt could speak true to farmer?**

 **Does a Landwirt harvest crops?**

 **Yes.**

 **How about taking care of cows, horses and other animals?**

 **Yes.**

 **Fake man in the middle of the crops?**

 **I'd always assume that was a Venator being punished.**

 **Maybe back in the time where Humans were the only ones there and worships gods of light and dark. That's a joke, by the way.**

 **Perhaps you may like to think such.**

Looking forward, I have a sudden realization, "Which one is Asoar again?"

Shockingly, Adam looks forward as well, "You're joking right?" I look at him with a genuine stare, "You're not."

"I've only said their name after they speak it. And at times, I do remember which one but after, I forget. Vocalization was the way to differentiate each other. Vessels weren't a primary way to know."

"You know what they sound like but you don't know what they look like." He summarizes. "I guess I can get that."

 **(In Vale)**

One of the more larger apartment, Ruby is in more comfortable and less-restricted clothing, having only a tank top and shorts, barefooted, still having her eyepatch on and still has her cloak covering her left arm. She opens a fridge door, taking a box-worth of Grape Soda cans. "Time to start my solo marathon." She bumps the fridge door close and begins walking to her couch. Jumping over it, she plops onto the pillows and drops the box down, taking a can out, she props it on the table and grabs a penny. Slipping it under the pop-top, hooking her index finger on the can, she pushes the penny up, opening the can.

"Love doing that." She presses the remote and turns on a movie channel, drinking her soda can but hears the ring at her door, Ruby sighs in annoyed tone. Getting off the couch, she begins to open the door with a immediate assumption, "Look Yang, you don't have to check up on me, my hand is doing..." But instead of Yang, it's Weiss. "Oh. Weiss."

"Hello Ruby." Weiss looks about the same, except she doesn't have her coat. "Since I'm in town, so to speak, I wondered where you were living. Yang told me."

"Well, you found where I lived. Don't you have a plane back to Atlas?" Ruby tries to get Weiss to leave.

"No. I cancelled it."

"Wha... Why?" Ruby says, baffled by the action.

"Because, it's been a while we've hanged out as friends. Mind if I come in?"

The red-tipped girl stares in surprise and shock, "N-no, of course not." She steps aside to let the CEO in. "Sorry if it's smaller then you expected. Got a balcony though, for sunshine."

"Ruby, we've lived in the dorms at Beacon."

"Fair point."

"But expectation is slightly filled." Weiss spins around the apartment, taking in the spacious floor Ruby was given. "It's about the same space as my room."

"Make yourself comfy the best you can. All I got are soda cans and cookies. I have a kettle though for some instant coffee. I'll go put it on." She sees Weiss sit on the couch as elegantly as possible, switching the channel to a news hook.

"Numerous Faunus, notably eared Faunus, have reported and heard that a howl of a unknown animal over 7 hours ago. Some of them say that it might be a Grimm known as a Beowolf. Could this be a rediscovery of the Grimm or a world-wide hoax? Now onto more news, sightings of Jaune Arc, colloquially known as 'The Blood Knight' has been seen in Anima. The wanted criminal is-"

Ruby sits down next to Weiss, cup in hand and hands it to her, "Here you go."

She looks at it and to the open can, "I'll take a soda." Weiss takes the Grape Soda that Ruby had drank from. Upon taking a sip, she starts to cough and stares at it with disappointment, "Huh." Weiss realizes that Ruby has a face on her, "Ruby, why are you staring at me like that?"

"I, uh, drank from that soda can."

The White Snow takes a moment and a beat, "Ruby, you're 25. A adult."

"Y-yeah, I just..."

Weiss knows that this life is hard for her to accept, since Ruby still has some traits of her teenage self. "Let's put on a movie." Weiss takes the remote and turns the channel to a movie, Halloween. The two girls sit close to each other, enjoying the moment they have.

 **(In the forest)**

Adam pokes the crackling fuel for the fire, sitting on his tunic, revealing his bare torso, healed pierced scars near on his left breast and in the middle. He also has a black wilting rose on his right bicep and a crossed out red bull head on his left. He has his new mask placed next to him, along with Wilt and Blush. Asoar and Cyrin are already asleep, while I stands tall on lookout, "We can switch now." I hear from Adam.

"I do not require sleep. I'm a Grimm."

"Yeah, well, I was born a Faunus and that doesn't stop me from getting you to sleep." Adam remarks. They've set up on a clear patch, having sleeping beds on the grass. "You have a new body, Ares. And that body requires some rest."

Despite his talk, I stay... on my... feet.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **'Welcome to my pack, Ar-es. I am Ga-an, and you will follow my command. I am the top of this pack. Understood?'**

 **'I understand, Ga-an.'**

 **'Now then, the Venators could be here soo-'**

 **'Ga-an!'**

 **'He's dead!'**

 **'Those damn Venators!'**

 **'What do we do!?'**

 **'The Alpha is dead!'**

 **'Everyone, sense and kill them!'**

 **'Why are you-'**

 **'Zix, no time to argue, let's find them, for Ga-an.'**

 **'Alright, Za-to.'**

"Zix!" I suddenly scream out. grasping my black-heart.

And I see everyone, staring at me, "Dude, you alright?" Cyrin asks. "You had a nightmare? About a number?"

I shouldn't have shown such, "I have naught but testing the limits of my vocals."

"Sure, and I'm secretly the singer Grey Williams." Was that meant to be something? Getting up from nature's bed, I suddenly feel nauseous. My stomach is churning again. I can't hold it back, and I start spewing out the black liquid again on a tree. "Holy fuck!"

"Mr. Dougal!" I suddenly feel someone holding the remaining fur on my head as I continue to vomit the black water, the tree that is being harmed by it is unsurprisingly rotting to death. I hear footsteps distancing themself away from me as I see my Beowolf claws. For what seems to be hours, my mind stops processing at some point...

"Hey. Ares."

"Huh?" My mind comes back to me, Adam has his mask and tunic on. "Adam, what is the..." And I see the problem. The Knight.

He is currently sharpening his sword with a stone, with a finished plate next to him, "So, what's with the Grimm fingers? Didn't every Grimm came back to the Land of Darkness to be massacred?"

"They did. My pack scattered."

"A Grimm with some common sense, don't see that everyday. Or a couple years." His verses and tone are different, almost as if I am talking to another person. My collective memory should've seen him as a coward and a whelp. But here, he has some standing to him. "Was just about to kill you when I saw that black goo of yours, so feel lucky."

"Even if you were to, Adam would've stopped you."

"Ah, but I can just cut myself and he'll become a scared puppy." He says. "Took me and the entirety of the Huntsmen to kill all of your kind. My favorite moment is when a flying pit of Sea Feilong and they got ripped to pieces."

Tempting but he's trying to have a reaction. "I cannot be agitated, Knight."

"So you wouldn't mind if I just killed your buddy here right now?"

"I would be feel disappointed that I have no one to converse."

Silence catches us all... "Ha. Fair point. Jaune Arc."

"Dougal. Ares Dougal." I introduce myself. So that is his name. Jaune Arc.

"That's a very western tone you have, Ares. Kind of like a movie actor." Movie actor? "Sorry if that reference lost to you."

"Do you wish to stay?"

"Might as well."

 **(In Ruby's apartment)**

Morning comes to the apartment. Weiss and Ruby have fallen asleep on each other, with numerous soda cans around them. The white-haired woman starts to feel the sunray from the window-pane doors outside. The current channel is set onto the news channel, VNN.

"Uugh, I knew we should've slept." Weiss looks to the sleeping Rose. "Dunce. Can't believed you convinced me." She takes hold of Ruby's right hand, smiling at her. She looks at the cloaked hand with intrigue, going for it, "Don't worry Ruby, I know you'll get-*gasp*" Instead of feeling a soft hand, she feels something more shapely, solid. Gently gripping it, she starts to pull it away from Ruby's hand.

She took away a revolver, loaded with one bullet. Her eyes widen at the sight of it. The red-haired girl yawns upon waking up, "Oh wow, that was a great night." She wipes her eyes to get rid of the morning tears, seeing Weiss blankly staring at her, "Hey, Weiss, you here?" Her silver eye looks to Weiss' lap, seeing the revolver. Her eye widen, going into her cloak. "I... I can explain."

"Ruby, were you going to-"

"What, no! I wasn't going to! It's filled with blanks!" Ruby lies.

"I saw the bullet casing, Ruby! I can't believe it, you were going to kill-"

Ruby suddenly lunges at Weiss, shocking her. But stands up, extending her arm holding the revolver away from her while also blocking her, "Gimme the gun, Weiss!"

"Ruby, you're in therapy! You know this!"

"Gimme it!"

"No! Not until-"

"I said give me the gun!" Ruby reels back her hand and swiping at Weiss with a open palm. Both the girls stand in silence, Weiss touches her now red marked cheek, slightly recoiling.

She begins to tear up, horrified that her closest friend had slapped her. Ruby turns into petals and heads to her bedroom, locking it. It causes Weiss to snap back, running to the door, "Ruby, come out!" She gets no response, "Look, I'm not mad, I'm worried for you!" She inelegantly bangs at the door, "Please, we can go to a café and have cookies and tea!"

On the other side of the door, Ruby leans onto the door, feeling the vibration of Weiss' banging. She holds the side of her head, weeping quietly, "There's no Grimm, Ruby. There's no Grimm, Ruby. There's no Grimm, Ruby. There's no Grimm, Ruby. There's no Grimm, Ruby." Her left hand is continuously trying to pull a nonexistence trigger.

"Ruby, let me in."

 **(T-L-G)**

 _ **Yep. That happened. Does anyone think I'm sidling Ares' a bit? Cause I feel like I am. So Jaune is a wanted man, for reasons he will not explain for now.**_

 **Review/s**

 **Gabe2000: Well, officially, the Grimm are gone. And we might see Emerald and Mercury, considering that Hazel has turned into a ranch hand. And for the Sky that showed up, it's number** **pir** **.**

 **Merendinoemiliano** **: Ok, you have a fair point. I will not say anymore but... Tyrian.**

 ** ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading._****


	7. NWF Meeting, Vision, Shadow Wolves

**(T-L-G)**

In the headquarters of the Vale Branch of the new White Fang, High Leader Blake Belladonna is in a meeting via holograms with the Branches of the new White Fang, Chief Ilia Amitola of Mistral, Admiral Brawnz Ni of Vacuo, Marshal General Flynt Coal of Atlas and Commander Saber Rodentia of Menagerie. "I'm glad that you all were in contact." Blake greets.

Brawnz is in a light gray suit with a purple tie. A blue scarf hangs from his with the White Fang symbol on the end. On his shoulders are bronze form-fitting pauldrons, "You came at a bad time, Reds just attacked our HQ."

"That's real harsh, man. Any dead?" Flynt says. He still wears his old outfit from Atlas but he has grown a soul patch and his glasses are replaced now a singular visor that gradually switched from four colors.

"23 out of 86 of the critically injured survived. I've sent all the letters to the families of the ones that died." Brawnz hangs his head low in shame.

"You all knew what could happen." Saber reminds. "It was a matter of time. In any case, the Reds activities have grown more and more frequent, right Chief Amitola?" He seethes in anger as he says her title.

"Well, possibly." Ilia says. "There was a-"

Saber stands up, "We don't work on possibilities, Chief Amitola. We work on reports, which you-"

"Rodentia." Blake says in a calm manner, "Let her speak." Saber looks at her with anger before standing down. "Now, Amitola. Continue."

"I'd sent a team of 5 Rangers, including a Captain to investigate a strange disturbance. A howl."

"She says a howl as her 'evidence'." Rodentia says, almost like he's trying to put down something.

"Rodentia. That 'evidence' I heard. I saw a couple of Faunus reacting to it during my off-time."

"Yeah, a lot of Faunus, all them with ears said that they were a off-putting howl." Flynt adds.

"So it between Anima and Solitas." Rodentia assumes. "So then-"

"Actually, a lot of citizens at Vacuo reported a howl, saying that it was Beowolf'." Brawnz says.

Rodentia now looks confused with everybody having the same topic. Blake sees that she needs to take control, "So we've all heard, this will be investigated at a later time. For now, let us focus on the reason I've called this meeting. The monthly report of criminal activity." She taps on the table, a holographic map of Remnant appears on it. It suddenly highlights most areas of the Four Kingdoms red and blue, while the outskirts are mixed with red, blue and gray.

"Over the course of 5 years, we've set up Branches and set the goal of improving the organization's relationship with Humans and Faunus. So far, we have a positive relationship with the former oppressive company known as the Schnee Dust Company. That's all we've done. The former White Fang, commonly known as Reds still want humanity to become their slaves and are willing to do anything to stop us. Such as Incident 4." She nods to Ilia.

"Incident 4 was a devastating event. A female Spider Faunus, Trifa hid various bombs around the stage and herself during a public interview. Hundreds of people were injured, including a severe number of members. Many of the bomb positions were placed near Humans and a on-goer who I recognized accused us of planting this. The Mistral Branch was requested to relinquished all firearms and lethal weaponry. But my Branch isn't the only one being harsh upon."

"Despite the non-discriminatory citizens, the people have protested us to leave Vacuo for our previous actions. Unfortunately, I've found out that some of my members are actively partaking in black market trading, particularly all of our personal. We've lost more members because of this. I only have the number for a skeleton crew."

"At least you're not getting bombarded by requests to be integrated into the Atlas military. General Ironwood is constantly railing my ass to join, despite that a lot of my people are ex-military. But now, I have a little militarian society." Flynt suddenly looks behind him, a White Fang member shows up, "What is it?"

"Sir, General Ironwood-"

"Tell him again that I won't take his proposal. I will not let my Branch get married to his military!"

"But sir-"

"Tell him that."

"He sent Specialist Schnee for a negotiation."

Flynt pinches his nose in response, slightly lifting his visor, "I better take this. Laters." His hologram disappears from the meeting, with the projector in Blake's perspective turning off.

A voice is heard through Ilia's hologram, "Hey Ilia?"

"Yeah, Neptune?"

"The scanners just lost the team's signals you sent."

"What?!" She gets up, running out of the projector' range. Neptune comes into view before turning off the projector.

Brawnz Ni looks uncertain, "Is this meeting concluded then?"

"Yes, Brawnz, it's done." She turns off her projector, walking out of the room, rubbing her temples.

 **(Somewhere in the forest)**

Asoar and Cyrin start to return to the camp, with Cyrin carries herbs and berries in her bag while the older sister carrying a dead turkey and mumbling as well. "Welp, breakfast is going to be fast. Right, sis?" She hears more mumbling from her mature, older sister, "Sis?" Cyrin decides to hear what her sister is saying.

 _"More mass, really? Does he really see that?"_

"A bug just landed on your chest."

"What?!" She drops the turkey, scrambling. She looks at her in realization, "Cyrin!" Asoar kneels down to pick up the bird caress.

"I'm sorry but I can't your stupid mumbling, lil bitchy self!"

Asoar drops the turkey, "Oh, we're fucking doing this again."

"Yeah, we fucking are."

"Ok, then. Well, I'm not playing." She picks up the turkey again, going more ahead of Cyrin.

"Really... Ok, fuckin walk away. We're going to the same place, dumbass." She pull up one of the straps, shaking her head and sighing. She walks to her sister, looking down, "Soar, you really ought to have..." She notices her sister's wide-eyed look, "What are you looking at?"

Looking at the direction, she sees why. "Raahh!" Ares is being pinned by Red and Jaune on a tree. He pushes them back with open palms, forcing Jaune to slam on the floor while lightly forcing Red off. The mutated bull charges back, throwing a right hook. The Grim-min stops it with his left forearm, punching Red's chest with his right. "Ah! Oh, you were right about one thing, Ares."

"What's that?"

"You... hit like a softie!" Red throws barrages of fists at Ares. Behind them, Jaune flips himself back on his feet, instead of recovering his fatigue, he immediately runs back at the 1v1 brawl, fist up. Ares continues to play defensive, blocking and deflecting Red's attacks. **Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen-**

 **What are you doing?**

 **Counting.** He lunges at Red's incoming right fist with his left hand, twisting him around as a human shield when Jaune comes close. He makes impact onto Red's unprotected face. "Ow!" Ares lets go of him and kicks him to Jaune. He props him back up after he catches him, "Thanks."

"Stay focused." They nod at one another and starts to run at the sole survivor. He blocks both their attacks, grabbing their arms and pulling them in. Jaune and Red punches his face and pulls him instead, clotheslining him to the floor. They relax, though it was their one mistake as Ares grabs their legs to drag them down. He kneels back up and places his hands their throats. They soon struggle with breathing, clawing at his nerveless arms.

"What are you three doing!?" Asoar gets their attention. "Why are you all fighting!"

"Aww, I was enjoying it." Cyrin says. Instead of getting a response, Ares starts to snuff a chuckle, his stomach reeling in and out, but he can't hold and begins to laugh with a deep tone yet sounds joyful. The other two begin to chuckle but not as strong as Ares's. "Ok, this a inside joke or what?"

Red eventually stops but Jaune and Ares continue, "Honestly, I don't even know why we started to." Ares bellows out a even louder laugh, "Though Ares seems to have a better insight."

 **(Into the eyes of Ares)**

Gods, what is this feeling? I feel excited and joyful. My lungs are retracting and expanding, gods, I love this feeling... Shaking my head, I stop it. "That was... Exhilarating."

"Dude, you were laughing for a solid 2 minutes." Cyrin says.

"Laughing..."

 _Father, Father!_

 _What is it, Aislinn?_

 _Look! It's a little bug in the water! It's so weird looking._

 _That child, is a tadpole. And it'll become a beautiful frog._

 _Hahaha, really Father, a frog?_

 _And when it becomes that frog, we'll cook it and eats it's legs!_ _Speaking of legs, I've just made some._

 _Really?_

 _Lets go eat some, Aislinn._

"Yo!" I hear. Looking up, I see Asoar and Cyrin looking at me. "Ares, you froze on the spot man."

"I was... caught in some thoughts." I lie once more. Something is coming, multiple footsteps though muffled. Paw pads? "A group of creatures are coming."

"What?" Red says. **Can you tell what kind?**

 **They're muffled, as if they have padding on their feet. I'm hearing too many, possibly quadrupedal creatures.**

 **There's a lot of animals with that type you described. But with the local area... It could be-**

"Ying Wolves!" Asoar's voice loudens. Looking at their way, four Beowolf-like creatures emerge from the shrubs and bushes. They look quite vicious, they have no fear in their yellow eyes surrounded by white fur. That white fur extends from the eyes to the snout, almost like a pattern. "Shit, I thought they were migrating."

Asoar steps back, as well as Cyrin to the fire. "They're supposed to. What brought them?" One of them snarls and charges at Adam. He quickly slides out Wilt, slicing the wolf's body. His hair glowed briefly, getting blood on Wilt. Two more run at Jaune, snarling with no mercy in their minds. Reacting quickly, my body runs to him, grabbing one by the neck and snapping it. The other one charges Jaune, but his sheath props out, blocking him from the jaws. He pushes it back and slams it down.

I look back to Cyrin and Asoar and order them, "Stay behind us!" Raah! Swiveling back to the front, two Wolves have bitten down on my vessel' forelimbs. They've bitten below my wrists, I can't get a grip on them!

 **(Bird's eye view)**

While the three proficient warriors fight the wave of wild canines, one slips behind them and silently approaches Asoar. It starts to pick up its pace, as it quietly makes it approach. The Ying wolf finally comes out and jumps at Asoar. But Cyrin reacts quickly by grabbing a long flaming stick from the campfire. "Sis, hit it!" Cyrin shouts. Asoar looks around to hit the wolf.

"Got something!" Asoar whacks the wolf on the head with a frying pan. Cyrin looks at the pan in question, eyebrows scrunching with confusion along with snapping to the pan and her sister. "What?! It was the only thing!"

"Didn't you bring knives?"

"Fair point... But fuck it." She swings it to a sneaking wolf on her right and another coming midair. Cyrin sees another and sticks the flaming end to the wolf's snout. Back in front, Red continues to use the energy he acquired from the last fight, using a small amount to instantly kill the wolves, Jaune flips away a dead wolf on his shield while Ares is still struggling with the two wolves biting into him. The elder blue-dressed woman knocks out a wolf to the ground, looking to Ares, "Mr. Dougal! You need some help!?"

"No, I got-" A wolf bites into his left tendon, ripping it off, "RRRaaaaahhh!" he falls down, giving more ambushing wolves access, two bite on above his feet, pulling them away. "Let go!"

"Ares!" Asoar runs to him, but sees that Cyrin is getting pinned by two wolves trying to bite her with the now snuffed stick between, running back to her. A wolf snatches her pan by the rims and begins to it from her grip, "Hey! Let go!"

Another runs out to Jaune, he prepares puts up his shield for the attack, but he doesn't see the brutish-sized wolf coming from his flank. It headbutts Jaune off his feet, tossing his sword and shield in the process. The wolf jumps at him, forcing him to stop it with his forearm, the wolf snaps and drools down on him as he tries to reach for his sword. "Shit!" Three more stalks around him, snarling and canines out.

In front of him, Red slices a wolf head cleanly, holding Wilt with both hands, audibly exhausted, "How many are there?" He sheathes back Wilt and tries to recharge his Moonslice Semblance but he doesn't see anything glow or feel the sense of power. "Dammit, I'm-" A wolf lunges at him, going for a snap to the face. Adam gets Wilt halfway out, having it at the wolf's neck.

Coming out of the shrubs is another Ying Wolf but it's considerably larger than the rest. Sporting visibly large fangs from top to bottom, making its presence and standing known to Ares. As the Alpha Wolf readies itself to kill him, its attention turns to a small, wincing wolf, shaking its head and convulses, whimpering in pain. Rolling over in the ground, the Alpha walks over, tilting its head at the crazy-looking juvenile. In a blink of a eye, the juvie snaps down on the Alpha's throat.

All of the wolves stops their attack as they watch the juvie and Alpha struggle. It's a short one-sided affair as the juvie audibly snaps the Alpha' neck. Small white spikes grow, lining on the spine, it looks back at the pack with red rings surrounding its yellow eyes. It bares its teeth out, showing four fangs on the top and bottom. Ears flap straight up as well as the tail.

All while the wolves' ears lays flat on top of their heads, tails between their legs and slumping down. "They're submitting." Ares deduces. Ares holds his rapidly healing wrists, looking at the Grimmified Wolf. "Hmm. Must've eaten my tendon."

Jaune gets up, grabbing Croceas Mors and turning his shield into sheath mode, "Really? How can... Never mind." He walks to Red, extending his hand out. While he helps Red up, the sister dust themselves.

Ares kneels down to the Grimmified Wolf, staring directly at its eyes, "What is your name, brave juvenile?"

"Great, Grimm-guy is talking to a animal that can't even think." Jaune says. He gets a snarl from it.

"I don't know, its vastly different from Adam' mild transformation. Its eye patterns are similar to his but that's about it. He has grown spikes, his claws are retracted, showing that she is calm."

"She?" Cyrin says. "How do you know its a girl?"

"She told me." Ares holds out his hand to the she-wolf, "I am Hunter Ares, that is Knight Jaune, Bull Red, Sister Asoar and Historian Cyrin." The she-wolf puts her hand on his. **Hello, Hunter Ares.**

Cyrin looks around in confusion, "Woah, who's talking?" **Hello, Historian Cyrin.**

Asoar looks at Cyrin, putting her hand on her shoulder, "Sis, you alright?"

"There's a woman talking, you don't hear that?" **She cannot hear me, Historian Cyrin. I have built a link to us only.**

 **Intriguing. You've created a cross-species thought pool.**

 **It was not difficult.**

 **So our little chat now has two more members.**

 **It seems so, Adam.**

 **I should introduce myself. I am Juvenile. But I like to be prefer to the word Red had spoke to me with. Adolpha.**

"Ohh shit."

 **(T-L-G)**

 _ **Yeah, I decided to add wolves into the story because, wolves. Now I started adding some minor confliction between the New White Fang leaders. And Saber Rodentia is a canon character if anyone doesn't know. Though apparently he's supposed to be a gerbil because of his buck teeth? Yeah, that's a lazy move on RT.**_

 _ **And now I just realized I have to create more ranks for the 5 cells of the NWF... More work for me, I and myself! I have no regrets cept for my ever creative mind, seriously I thought of another fanfic idea after I watched Coco. I never got to watch that, it's very heartwarming and horrifying at the same time. There are so many deaths in that Disney-Pixar film.**_

 **Review/s**

 **merendinoemiliano: *Smiling***

 **Gabe2000: Eh, I like to think Emerald and Mercury are more siblings then a couple, but then again, they acted like they just started to know each other. And Mercury as a soccer coach... Hmm, he would just shoot the ball back in RWBY Chibi.**

 ** ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading._****


	8. Wolf Point, Rogues, Apartment RWY

**(T-L-G)**

We are upon the road once more, now accompanied by a wolf-pack led by Adolpha, the she-wolf Grimmling. So far, Cyrin is having a problem grasping something. "So, I have a psychic link to you."

 **Correct.**

"Why me?"

 **Is that a necessary question?**

"I would think so." It's just jibber-jabber, I can still taste that cooked bird in my mouth. Gods, I could eat them all day. "A, you're drooling."

"Huh?" Letting my tongue lick my lower lip, I gather back all the transparent saliva they have, and swallow it. "Pudgy."

"Gross." Looking behind my back, I see the numerous and enormous numbers of the Ying Wolves. I can see, with these non Aura-sensing eyes, at least 6 at a time. To my left, 4 more stalk the treelines and on the right, 2. "There's a lot of protection for a wolf pack... Is this just for Ares?"

"What?" What was that assumption about? Turning to her, I say with a threatening tone, "Elaborate that, Cyrin." I feel these brows converging to one another.

"Well, you're a Beowolf. It kinda makes sense, from a... appearance sake?"

"Even now, I'm faced with speciesism."

"Fuck. I didn't mean-"

I snap back to the forward road, "How far till this town, Adolpha?"

 **A few more treks and you'll be there. I've seen a stone-body maker around there. Perhaps he can accommodate you with his stone-bodies.**

"Well, I know I need some armor." Adam says. "This tunic isn't really weaved with anything protective."

"At least you have some pockets to put stuff in." Jaune remarks. "All I got are ripped to shreds." Pockets... Such a shortcut to productive work. "And speaking of which, do you want to change your clothes, Ares?"

My eyes turn to the Knight, what does he mean? "My clothes? I think they're alright."

"They're torn. The jacket has holes in it, your boot is ripped-"

"Exactly. I prefer it like so. It collects all scars like my own." Why did I say that to him. Do I miss the feeling the scorched burns on my old vessel? Perhaps I do...

He shakes his head, turning back to the road ahead, "Whatever floats your boat."

"I do not have such. But if I did, you would know first." The Knight snaps back to me with confusion in his eyes before going back. **Adolpha, how many overall are in your pack?**

I see Cyrin turning back to me, "Yeah, that's a good question. Zoologist can never get a good number."

 **If you persist. There are 48 of my pack members now. That does not include the ones you all and I'd killed.**

"Quite a number. What the composition?" I ask.

 **Now there is 4 females, including me and the rest are males.**

Cyrin's brow raises, with a nod, "So the pack hierarchy is a matriarchy." **There are few females of our kind, and the ones who take the kills. The males are only there to ensnare our prey.** "Huh. Do you have a preferred mate, or do you-"

"Cyrin." Asoar suddenly cuts in, "Are you talking to the wolf?"

"Of course I'm talking to Adolpha. With her able to communicate, we'll be able to get knowledge of her species' lifestyle. We barely know anything about them, like the Dragon Ants."

What? Ants? "Mind telling me what are these Dragon Ants are, Cyrin?" Ants. Ants. Ants. What a strange word yet sounds familiar...

 _Father, look what me and Aiyana caught!_

 _What do you have in that huge jar of mine, Aislinn?_

 _Dragon Ants, Father! Tell him how you found them, Aiyana._

 _It was pretty easy, once you got over Linny's constant screaming._

 _They look scary! Have you seen their mandibles! And their bodies have those spikes pointing to the front on their head._

 _You didn't get prickled by one, did you Aislinn?_

 _No Father. Me and Yan will get this home._

 _Actually, gimme the jar, I'll carry it home._

 _Really Mr. Aeron? It seems more of a job for us since you're-_

 _I'm only 42! Why do people always say I'm old!?_

"OY!" My dream gets interrupted by a strange, hollowed voice. "Stop right there, old man." My vision gives me back to the road, but I see two Venators, to my left, 7 Venators with two of them having a body shape similar to Asoar. Looking to the right, 7 more circle around. Instinctively, all of my companions and I move back, their shoulders bounding themselves to each other and mine, Adolpha is circling us to keep them back. The two in front I presume to be the pack leaders of this little group. The one in armor moves his head forward, "Well shit, isn't that our old friend, Jauney-boy there, Russel?"

The other one clad in green tilts his head and narrows his eyes at the Knight, "I think it is, Dove." Getting a better idea of these two, Russel is the green clad Venator. From what I can gather from Adam's memory, he is wearing a pale green tank top clinging to his iron-clad torso, forest camo pants, steel-tipped boots, green belts and a scaled long coat with shoulder pads. The sides of his hair is shaved while the middle and top is held.

He is holding a sword and a dagger with gun properties, looking akin to the Snow Kingdom. Dove is the one in metallic bronze armor, albeit worn and tattered with scrapes. His head is surrounded by the same metal, having a resemblance to a Ursa. He holds a broadsword in his hand and weighting it on his shoulder, also with gun properties, "Fuck me. You've a big bounty on your head, jaunty, jaded Jauney-boy."

"Jaunty isn't what I like these days but I'm jaunty about that Ursa Major you ran from." Jaune taunts. Using my hearing, a louder footsteps enters in. I can barely hear the Ying Wolves' paw-steps, it must be a Venator'.

 **(Bird's eye view)**

"You still not smart after all these years, Jauney." Russel waves his dagger offhandedly at Jaune. in the brushes and trees besides them, Sky holds his re-stolen halbard, sneaking his way to the group. A wolf sees him and starts to snarl at him. **Adolpha.**

 **Yes, Hunter Ares?**

 **I can hear footsteps not of your kind. Make sure your pack doesn't harm them.** True to his wishes, Adolpha howls in short bursts, communicating that Sky isn't to be killed. The wolf turns around and shakes his head to him to follow. "The fuck?" The wolf stops at a tree, shaking his head again for Sky. "Ok, weird but alright."

Dove starts to laugh inside his helm, "What wrong with your mutt? Is it whining on how unfortunate it is to be with Jauney-boy."

"At least I have nerve to show my face so my enemies can know who is killing them." To the corner of his eyes, he sees the living shadows preparing for a ambush, nodding to Ares. In return, Ares looks to Adam, both with entrenched eyes.

They stop their contact and Ares tips his hat to the group, walking forward, "What if I gave you Asoar to let us through?"

"What!?"

"The fuck, man! You're just betraying me and my sister!"

"Why not? It's seems to be a fair deal. You get some relief, we're going somewhere else anyway. I'll even throw the girl in." He smiles at them with malicious intent. Russel and Dove look to each other and to Ares. "They're very much worthless in my eyes."

A pause passes the two leaders, "We'll take her."

"No!" Asoar tries to run out but Ares grips her forelimb. "You fucking prick! Dirty mutt!"

She throws a punch to his jawline, hoping to knock him out. His head recoils then goes back, gazing into her dark blue eyes, "Quiet, girl."

"Fuck you!" Cyrin goes to kick Ares but Adam stops her by the shoulders. "You fucking traitor! We've treated you like family, nursed your ass back up and you're in this!?"

"Holy fuck." Sky whispers to himself. "Is he really giving her to them? Though... I better hope it's the latter." He looks the wolf sitting with him. The wolf's ears are paying attention to him. "Am I right?" The wolf stands, sneaking it's way to a running start to a bandit. Soon after, all of the wolves get into position. Sky lines himself up with a tree.

Russel and Dove chuckles to themselves, seeing Ares easily betraying and trading Asoar's life like it's nothing. "Let me go, you goddamn stupid dog!" She continues to vainly punch Ares' shoulder, fully knowing that he doesn't care for physical trauma on his Faunus-bound vessel. He stops, standing in front of the two.

"She's a little feisty but with time, she'll calm."

Russel takes a step forward, but Dove stops him, staring at his waist, "Actually, think you can spare a weapon?"

Ares' narrows his eyes on Dove, "... I have no need for two." He grips his free hand onto one of them, "Mainly because..." The Wolf-Man slides his baton out, giving it to Asoar's hand. He lets go of her and clenches his fist, impacting on Russel's face, sending him flying a few meters away from the circle. "Adolpha!"

 **On it, Hunter Ares!** Adolpha howls, signaling the wolves to start. Two bandits aim their small arms at Ares and Asoar but two wolves bite right on the joints connecting the foot. "Aaah!" "Aaaahhh!" They get drag back into the bushes, never to be seen. Some shots go to the group. Adam and Jaune keep Cyrin in between them for protection while the wolf and bandit bodies get dragged or shot.

"You back-stabbing-"

"I didn't back-stab anyone! You could've have seen it" Ares tries to punch Dove who swings his broadsword down on Ares, expecting him to get hit by it. But he instead sees that he does nothing, letting it cutting down into his shoulder plate.

"Who the fuck are-"

Ares grabs the blade, "I'm Grimm." He reels back his arm, clenching his fist and making contact with Dove's helm taking it, sending him next to Russel's tuned out body.

Adam continues to absorb the energy from the bandits' guns while Jaune maneuver bandits, trying to take down their Aura, but the wolves are already doing that, so he tries to keep Cyrin safe.

While the main groups fight each other, Sky lines up his halbard, he takes a large reel, swinging it completely through the trunk. "Timber, traitors." Russel and Dove starts to lose their dizziness and Dove sees the wooden arm coming down. Despite his armor weight, he moves out of the way but Russel struggles getting up, grasping his face. He looks up, seeing the thing casting the shadow. He desperately tries to crawl out of the way, but it comes down, piercing and crushing his legs. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! My legs! Fucccckk! Dove, help me!"

Coming out of the shadows, Sky walks towards the pinned leader, ignoring any bandits coming at him with the help of the wolf pack. "Surprise."

"Sky? Look man, we're friends right?"

The blue-braided keeps his cold-eyed stare at him, "Should've thought that when you forced yourself on her."

He brings his halbard down on him, "Nnnnooooo-" It slices through his neck, disconnecting the blood flow to his brain. For a brief moment, he blinks in disbelief before losing his blood flow, eyelid twitching and blank eyes. Dove comes right behind him, and Sky braces for the impact.

"Di-" A bellowing black hand grabs his head and pins it against a tree. Eyes widening, he claws at it in all but it is in vain. The bandits, wolves and the group stop their attacks to witness the unnatural sight as Ares' arm has stretched.

"Fear. You are emitting fear." Ares' appearance soon takes hold. His ears pointing out smoke out black, his sclera is tinted with a pale red color, forearms covered by black and his face slightly pulling out to a almost canid appearance. **"It is delightful to see fear again."** He steps to Dove, making sure he doesn't lose his tight grip on his head. **"Do you know that fear taste quite sweet? It's sometimes sour when it's meaningless. But I'll spare you more since you are in more pain than anyone sure."**

His fingers starts to tighten against Dove's helm, crushing the perfect shape. He continues with a slow pace, as a pack of wolves surround his person to stop anyone coming at him. **"You should've thought before trapping yourself."** In a quick instance, he instantly merges the helm and Dove's skull together. Adam quickly looks away from the carnage.

But he sees one bandit goes to run at Cyrin while everyone is distracted, knife in hand. Before he can react, Asoar uses the baton Ares gave her and hits said bandit in the head, knocking her entire Aura out. She falls down on the ground, but Asoar continues to wail the baton on her. "Don't you dare hurt my-"

"Asoar, Asoar stop!" Adam takes Asoar's wrists to stop her, "She's dead!" He pulls her away and she sees the trauma she inflicted on the bandit. Skin broke, blood spitting out the wound, pieces of her cranium around and blank-stated eyes, "We got to go! Now!"

 **(Apartment Block)**

Moping in her lounge, Yang has her head down and her hands on her temples, "Three police recruits dead. All from SOTS members." She slams her hand onto the table, "Damn those Grimm mask wearing bastards!" Hearing her doorbell ringing and taking a breath, Yang gets up to open the door. "Hey Weiss."

"Hello Captain." The blond cringes at Weiss for using her rank, "Sorry." Yang allow Weiss to come in, seeing her mostly spartan-styled apartment. Next to the holographic TV is the integrated shelves. They hold a picture of Team RWBY in their first years, one Ember Celica, several pieces of pistols and revolvers along with their clips and bullets, two other prosthetic arm, one being silver and its hand being split between the middle and ring with no thumb, and the other is steel and has multiple stickers.

Sitting on the couch, Yang and Weiss takes a moment of silence. "How's Ruby?"

Weiss takes out the revolver, throwing it onto the table, "She was holding it, and probably for the entire night I was there."

"Not again." Picking the revolver, she inspects the large-barreled piece, "This is Atlas military, it's also old-fashioned judging by the hammer. Standard double-action as well." Another beat pass them, "Wait... You were in her apartment?"

Weiss starts tapping her fingers on the top of her other hand, "I wanted to see how Ruby was doing. I even cancelled my flight back to Atlas." She only gets a slight uncharacteristic glare from the half-sister. "When I found the gun and confronted her to discuss about it, she's locked herself in her bedroom."

"Fuck." Yang gets up, marching her way to the door and getting out. Weiss follows after to the hallway, seeing Yang from a far entering Ruby's apartment. Carrying a enraged expression, Yang bangs on Ruby's door, "Ruby! Get out of here!" She gets no response, "Answer me!" Again, nothing. "Fine."

Yang kneels down to the door and starts to feel the floor. Weiss sees this strange action and is rightfully confused, "What are you doing, Yang? We should be helping Ruby."

"I am. I'm trying to find the k-" She stops, lifting up a loose board and seeing a small box, "There it is." The police-huntress opens up the box to take the contents, a single key. "My backup key."

"Yours?"

"I'll tell you later." Yang gets back up, putting the key into the lock, turning it clockwise. She open the door, seeing the numerous mementos of the past. A crystal shard from the Land Of Darkness, Leo's Bracer Shield, a AK-130 head, a lunch tray, several wooden carvings of Grimm, Taiyang's pauldron, one of Penny's swords, a painted emblem of Pyrrha's and propped on the wall, Harbinger in scythe form with Qrow's cape hanging from it. Under it is Ruby, locked her arms over her ankles, "Hey, lil sis."

Ruby looks up but for a moment goes back down. "Fine then." She takes out the revolver and shows it to Ruby, "Explain this."

The downed rose doesn't look up but answers, "It was only for a few hours."

"Huh, says the serial number. You know what happens, we've talked about this! We need to head to your therapist."

"I donnt wannto see ya."

Yang looks confused for a moment but ignores it, "Quit whining and get up."

"I could'nt da fire it."

"Doesn't matter. We're going." Yang drops the revolver to the side to take Ruby's hand, lifting her up but a can hidden by her cloak drops on the floor. She lets go of Ruby in order to pick the can up. "A beer can... Ruby, are you drunk!?"

"Wha? Naahh. It was a only a couple." Ruby says in a slurred manner.

Yang inadvertently smells her breath, which has a bitter bite, "A couple isn't a number. It's a damn good thing I keep a breathalyzer on me." She takes said item that comes out of her arm and grabs it, "Now, breathe into it."

"I don wano."

"Shut up, just bite and breathe into it. For all our sakes." Yang looks to Weiss, "Keep her still, Weiss."

"Oh, of course." Weiss holds Ruby's shoulder and right arm while Yang holds her left and directly facing Ruby.

"Now bite on the breathalyzer. Now." She has a commanding tone. Ruby sighs in reluctance but goes to bite on it. She then feels something coming back up and starts to chuck up last night food, getting some on Yang's casuals. "Ah, fuck Ruby!"

"Aah!" Ruby continues to retch out her stomach's content on the floor, Weiss still holds Ruby while Yang backs out. "You alright Ruby?"

"Yea-*Vomiting* I'm alright."

Weiss looks around for a moment before locking her eyes on Ruby, "Were you really just holding it?"

Ruby vomits again before taking her breath, "The bullet just adds weight. I removed the firing mechanism." She gets back onto the wall, sliding down again. She moves her cloak covering her left arm to grab the revolver, revealing her numerous exposed tattoos and her burned hand. Weiss takes a seat on her bed, seeing Ruby squeezing the trigger but the barrel doesn't roll. "See, couldn't fire it even when I-" She pukes to the right, avoiding Weiss entirely. "Tried." Weiss' eyes are fixated elsewhere on Ruby, who covers her chest, "My eyes are right here, Weiss."

"Oh, I wasn't... You're fooling me, aren't you."

"Yeah, you're wondering about the tats." She points to the one near her shoulder, "This red and yellow heart halves is me and Yang. She's got a mirror one on her right." She goes down, keeping her finger on her arm, stopping on another, "Uncle Qrow's emblem, got it a few months after he'd..." She turns her arm to the left, showing a tattoo of a white and yellow sword and shield, "This one's for Jaune." and Weiss the behind her forearm is Pyrrha's and Penny's emblems.

"You got a lot of emblems from a lot of students."

"Why wouldn't I? I have to remember the lost somehow. So I sacrificed my left arm to do so. I got more over the years. Wanna see?"

Shocked from the offer, Weiss only slack her jaw. "Uh-" Yang comes back around with a bin and in her sports top, "Oh, Yang's..." Weiss looks away from the half-sister, now wondering how she got in this situation.

"Welp, it's official. My sister's a lightweight."

"I am-" She hurls again, but this time in the bin that Yang slides to her. "OK. Maybe I am. Sorry for chucking on your shirt."

"Still not forgetting about that damn revolver."

"It's empty." Weiss slips in.

"Still." The three women laugh at the strange circumstances before Ruby starts vomiting again.

 **(T-L-G)**

 _ **When I started writing this chapter, I had over 1,000 words... And yeah, Yang lives in the same apartment as Ruby because they'd literally moved in but Yang lives farther from Ruby's door.**_

 _ **So Ares has a new ability, wonder where's that from. And lied! This is a trait I'm having too much usage with.**_

 **Review/s**

 **Gabe2000: Soon! Just let me figure out where everyone goes! I just killed off 2 minor antagonists.**

 **merendinoemiliano: Oh more creatures will appear, even some based on a word or inspired by mythology.**

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading.**_


	9. Moriah, Wotjek, NWF Speech Bomb

**(Special note to Gabe2000... I have taken the seeds of the pineapple you'd sent to me and planted a army of genetically modified pineapples, with porcupine DNA! And it's become sentient, I'm also still taking out the pricks out of my right hand. It was awesome! it just fired it out like a gun! This isn't relevant to absolutely anything, it was something I missed. Totally not something to be noted.)**

 **(T-L-G)**

This group of mine is now 7 strong. Adam, a thought to be deceased and formerly aggressive leader, Asoar and Cyrin, farmer sisters, both resourceful one and the younger a historian. Jaune, The Blood Knight, Adolpha, the she-wolf who consumed my flesh and became the first Grimm creature and now Sky, a member of this New White Fang and I, a Grimm imprisoned in a mortal vessel. "Think those wolves chewed the belts of those bandits?" Adam asks besides me.

It's a very intriguing question for him to ask, "Why?"

"They may have some useful things we can sell to shopkeepers and weapons smith."

"Adolopha has access to all our thoughts and most likely gain some knowledge about us." I answer. **Have you ordered your pack as Adam questioned?**

 **During the midst of the fight, I called for all the wolves to kill and snatch anything that would help your pack, Hunter Ares. They will shadow us with the pelts for now.**

 **Thanks for thinking forward Adolpha.**

 **You are welcome, Bull Red. I will continue to shadow with the pack.**

I sense worry light from Asoar, she has her arms in her circle. Why is that? The danger is gone. My vessel feels a knock to my shoulder, turning around to Adam, "Talk to her."

"About what?"

"Maybe not including her into your plan to use her and send her off as a object? She looks pretty pissed." Successful as it was, Venators still elude my own education of them. Such complex standings for petty reasons. Might as well attempt to.

Taking a grasp of air, I look back to Red and subsequently, Cyrin who makes a fist with their opposable thumbs up. I don't understand what was means. "Oi, freak." Hmm? "Stay in the back." Looking to my right, Sky has bellowing fire around his Aura. **It's very tempting to just... SNUFF THE LIFEFORCE OF THE UNGRATFUL!** What the? Was that my... Not important right now.

"Is there a reason I have to, Sky?" With curiosity, considering he has treated fair hours ago.

"After the stunt you pulled at Dove, I'm not taking any chances."

"Is it because I am Grimm?"

"No, it's because you're a cute puppy." What? Cute puppy? Is that really a good analogy? "Of course it's because you're Grimm. You freaks are supposed to be extinct. Even the sea is cleared of Grimm, courtesy of Atlas Military." Hmm, he was a Huntsman so his words are understandable.

"Indeed it should've, but for some cursed logic, I am stuck as one of you."

"No you're not. You're just a filty Faun..." He stops himself, as if he just realized something. "...Grimm." He looks down, as his Aura is shadowed by a pale yellow.

"Whatever I am, you think how you like. Being cursed by the Gods to live like you is already shameful."

"Oh, you're religious too." He says with prejudice. "Ironic."

I move past him, walking right behind Asoar and Jaune. They sound like they are discussing about our previous encounter. "Look, it happened. Those guys were scum and Ares probably just sensed their emotions or something like that. You can call it a emotional improvising at best."

"So what's the worst to call it then, Jaune?" Asoar asks.

"Manipulative degradation of you as a distraction." Her Aura falters hearing that. He is not helping. I need to step in, she will continue to sense like this. Putting a hand on his white shoulder, he looks back at me. "Speak of the devil. Well, Grimm really. Stage is all yours." He slows down, coming behind me. "I'll have a chat with our guest."

I must say, in my life as a monster... I have never, ever felt so much leaving. "I suppose you're still thinking about... What did he call it? Degrading?"

"Manipulative degrading of oneself as a distraction."

"Right. You should stop thinking about it."

"Why should I? What you did was a act I won't forget"

"I may harm you not out of my will." I justify. She doesn't feel calm but it is being overwritten by another. Hopefully something better then now... Hopefully? Why did I thought of that? It is a pure word and I am not. To my vision and assumingly the others, I see houses' rooftops angled. "Town is up ahead."

 **(New White Fang Facility, Atlas Branch)**

In one of the research labs that NWF have established, Flynt goes to oversee the research projects to a observation room with the head scientist overwatching one of their projects, Ciel Soleil. "Welcome back, Marshal General." Ciel greets.

"Sup, CS. How's your day?"

"Moderately well. Jogged for 15.2 minutes before coming here." She checks her watch and her face falls suddenly.

"You feeling down?"

"I used to check time for a friend. She was difficult to manage but it was my responsibility."

"Shame. What was she like?"

"She was abysmal to handle. Runs off whenever she wants but... She was my responsibility. And then the Fall of Beacon happened. Never realized she was a android, I just thought she was just a special girl. You saw her during the Vytal Festival before the Fall of Beacon."

Flynt puts his hand on her shoulder and comforts her, "We all have things nobody can comprehend. Now, how is the project?"

She taps into her Scroll, bringing up a tab of vitals and a live camera, "Subject Wojtek is growing well. Expected time of the subject to fully grow is 4 months and 24 days."

"Not for another additional 12 days after fully grown." Subject Wojtek growls inside its vat as it looks directly at Flynt through the one way glass.

"Can it... Can it see us? Through the glass?" He asks.

She looks at her watch before going to the Scroll, "Not certain. But with the multiple cloning of components and simulations, it may be using its unique vision of sensing Aura."

"And what about the strange blackwater we'd found during the Grimm Extinction? Is it what we'd thought it should be?"

Ciel activates something on her Scroll. A piece of wall next to them opens, revealing a pint of black bubbling liquid, "The single pint you'd brought 5 years ago is exceptionally impossible. For that single sample contains is estimated to have over 5 million unknown and extinct species."

"That sounds like a lot." His visor pops up a alarm, "Dang. Time for the speech. We'll talk more."

"Speech?"

"Yeah, better get going, this was pre-planned by Blake a while of months back."

 **(Town Road)**

Why am I now beginning to question Adolpha's form? Why is it so familiar? The coloration is like a Grimm but the general appearance... I can't place anything on it. Shouldn't be important to me now, I have to make sure my kind prosper again. Perhaps I should try poisoning their water supply with my blood. But I have make sure Asoar and Cyrin don't consume it... What am I becoming? "Cyrin, do you know what this town is called?"

"This place is pretty uncommon to find in Mistral since this was a former Vacuo outpost couple hundred years ago. The local Mistralie who settled here kept the original name, Moriah."

Mowriyah? The word for sacrifice of the Gods? "How is it spelt?"

Looking right at me, she has a expression of confusion and curiosity. "Uh, M-O-R-I-A-H. Why?" Strange, why is that here and bastardized? But I suppose it's... fitting. "So, what do we here, Boss? That's you, Ares, BTW."

"Hmm?" Looking behind me, all of their eyes converge on me, including Sky's. Might as well task them. "Cyrin, Jaune, find us somewhere to shelter. Asoar, Adam, find out if anyone knows about me. I will go with Sky to contact his pack, the New White Fang."

I see Cyrin flailing her arms out, "So I'm stuck with Murderous Blood Knight here?"

"We all have a role. After Sky and I are finished, we'll converge back to the shelter Cyrin and Jaune presumingly finds." My head turns to the blue haired Venator, I am getting used to their customs. "Sky, I trust you to make the decision of my existence." His Aura changed to a shifting red and yellow. What was that one again? "Let's get to it. Break off." Soon after, everyone separates to their respective groups.

"So, Grimm. You're really trusting me with your entire existence of Grimm being known to all of the NWF and probably, Remnant?" Sky asks me.

"If you want your dead prejudice to control your rationality, then do so. I will not trampled over it."

"Sure." He takes out a small object and it opens to a transparent glass with symbols on it. It's very... intriguing. How does it work? "What are you looking at?"

"My kind have always wondered what amazing devices you Venators have. Quite innovative. The only innovative thing I'd seen."

"And you are our superior overlord, is that it?" He says. Strange wordings.

"No, I am neither your superior or inferior."

"Whatever." He puts the object to his ear, "Now shut it, I'm calling the NWF Headquarters."

 **(NWF Camp Beta, Vacuo Branch)**

Inside of one of the many camps built by the NWF, Brawnz is top a podium with several mics, informing the loud and hate-filled crowds. His old teammates, May and Nolan appear beside him, in suits and scarves in their colors with the NWF sigil on the ends. May still wears her old beanie while Nolan now wears his pink sunglasses. Both of them have a golden ring to hold varying lengths of their hairs.

"Citizens of Vacuo, can't you see that we are also victims of these attacks? These insurrections are not established operations of the NWF. For 5 years, we've tried and tried our hardest to fend them off. But this attack have dwindled our morale severely, their casualty number are little while ours... Ours is not faring well. Time and time again, the Reds are a threat that poses a threat to our goals. And they might be one that'll stay for a long time. This fight will never be resolve, unless we have volunteers to repel the Red threat."

 **(Outside NWF HQ, Mistral Branch)**

Ilia stands grounded with the crowd instead of being raised with Neptune standing right beside her along with NWF Security from the Menagerie Branch, talking to the indifferent and mixed crowds. "These delusional Faunus are following a outdated and outmoded ideal, one that shouldn't exist now. They believe in enslaving the human race and in their self-righteous mind, any Faunus that are deemed 'traitors'. Inside of the NWF are scared and frightened members but we keep fighting because we want to settle this petty dispute down. But the Reds are stopping that progress because they believe a dead Faunus' word. Adam was a unstable Faunus, honestly, I don't know how he'd stayed in power but lucky for all of us, it was short lived."

 **(Atlas)**

Standing in front of the crowd, Flynt leans on a podium with multiple mics from numerous news network, "My fellow people! Hundreds of years ago, our city and our ancestors travelled north to be protected from the Grimm. It worked but at the cost of the climate turning against us, their oil reserves were running out, until they found best thing. Dust! Our ancestors created the innovative source of the world. But enough about our city if we can't defend it from the monsters that plague the people of Remnant. The Reds are a threat that must be dealt with, and it can be done. And these Reds, they threaten our main economical standing. I know that a lot of us use Dust in our day to day lives now. What would happen to our beautiful city when its Dust generators run out?"

 **(Main Square, Vale)**

A large stage is set up by the NWF, Blake stands at a podium with Sun standing besides her. He still has his necklace, shirtless and only a jacket but now it has a half-cape with the NWF symbol on it. He wears blue formal pants, still having his chain and light brown riding boots. He has a Grimm Mask, heavily customized to his preference, having a gold tint and a yellow metal band wrapped around his head.

In the crowd, Ruby appears in the back, cloaked and hooded while Yang and Yatsu are next to one of the VPD cruiser along with other officers in front and behind a white limo with a balding man standing at the backseat. The crowd consist of normal-dressed civilians of Humans and Faunus and some NWF Security from the Menagerie Branch.

"For 5 years, the NWF have these goals in line: To approve our relationship with Humanity and creating a symbiotic bond with the Schnee Dust Company. Which the current head has agreed to appear. Please welcome Weiss Schnee." On cue, the man goes to open the door but Weiss instead does it, revealing herself in a white dress and a off-centered bun. The crowd claps at her honor as she walks up to the stage. Blake moves away for Weiss to take the podium.

Weiss takes a breath before starting, "A lot of you are probably wondering: Why am I here instead at Atlas? Well, I'm actually here for a personal reason for someone who needs some help." She peers down to the crowd, searching for Ruby. "But, the time of informing the public is near. The crime rate of Remnant has increased over the years, as our cities become more with Vacuo taking the brunt with the capital slowly becoming a criminal underworld from the NWF. But we can't let that waver our resolve, for they only-"

One of the crowd member, a Faunus in a large overcoat gets in front of the guards' faces and crowd, "Exitus Acta Probat!" He unbuttons his coat, revealing Fire-Dust wired to a bomb. A countdown from 4 seconds starts.

"Bomber!" Three NWF guards pile on the suicidal man to prevent the explosion to spread. Several members of the crowd, all Faunus so far takes out their masks and starts killing several crowd members. Yang and her section of policemen starts charging into the fray, concussing any Reds. "Make sure they stay down! Reds aren't-" The bomb pile explodes next to Yang. Her left ear rings loudly and she collapses onto the ground, grasping it. Yatsu gets her back up, patting her shoulder before gripping his sword by the handle and on the blade to chop down a Red.

"Keep your stance." He says, running off to grab a Red by his head, slamming it down to the ground, shattering his skull and the concrete.

Sun and Blake goes to get off the stage with some escorts but a Red comes through and kills the escort "Traitor!" The female Red shouts to Blake, running to her with a dagger in hand. Yang starts to go to her but Blake shoots the incoming Red with Broken Shroud, her reforged weapon, killing her. "Sun, protect as many people as you can. I'm going to get Weiss to her limo, considering she'd hung Myrtenaster."

"Got it." He jumps off the stage, twirling his Gun-chucks and getting some NWF Security with him. "Hey guys, make sure the people get out of here in one piece. Kill any Red and watch out for some, they may have Dust-bombs strapped on their chests." He takes out three Reds coming to his right. Amidst the chaos, the crowd scatters to the winds, trying to survive, even trampling on one another. Ruby is not one of them, making her way to Weiss.

"Weiss!" She shouts in the crowd, getting the attention of a Red. They look to the lost innocence and charges at her. The Red takes out her dagger plunges down on her. Ruby stops them by grabbing their wrist. Her strength isn't enough as the Red continues to push down. "Shit." She goes into her cloak and takes out a dagger, stabbing the Red around to her upper spine, twisting it. The dagger coming at her stops right at the edge of her eye. She feels her left hand starts to assumes a gun is in its hand. "No, no, no! This is not a time for G-Shock now, there is a actual threat."

Suddenly, a gripping hand takes her shoulder, twirling her to the person, "Ruby!"

"Yang! There you are! I was going to-"

"You need to get out of here! It's not safe here!" She takes Ruby's wrist and tries to drag her out with her prosthetic limb. The police sister looks back to her, "I don't want you to-" But finds that she had removed the limb and runs off to the stage. "Ruby!" She goes to run to her but hears a revving noise, snapping back to guard herself from a chainsaw.

The chainsaw user pushes down on Yang but she doesn't budge and pushes them back. She sees the chainsaw user is male, in a white sleeveless hoodie with a red line, showing his multiple scars of varying causes, black combat pants complete with combat boots, grey fingerless gloves and a tattoo design on his left arm. What's distinctive is his bone white face-covering mask, cracked. Red streams down from the large eye-silts converging to the chin, yellow pops on the cheeks and his black eyes are visible.

"Get out of the way, I'm looking for the Schnee." He says, revving up his chainsaw to make a fierce roar.

The former Huntress kneels to grab her dropped arm and twist it back on. "Dream on, big guy."

"Very well. You'll do anyways."

 **(Moriah)**

Something has happened, his Aura presence has dulled. "Sky. What is wrong?"

"There's no on the line." He quickly moves it to the front of himself and the tapping, the tapping. He stops it and brings it back to his ear. "Hello!? This is Lotus White, anyone on the reserved channels, over!"

"Oh thank the gods! This is Lotus Ling Dao, Lotus White, do not return to HQ!"

He taps something again and speaks to it from afar, "Why, what's happening! Why wasn't anyone answering the main comms!"

"There is a attack from the Reds, HQ is compromised! I repeat, HQ is compromised!"

He looks agitated by the speaker, "This isn't the first time this happened, Lotus Ling Dao. We'll come back from-"

"Not on a world-wide scale! All NWF conferences have been targeted! We've lost contact with Vacuo and Atlas CCT first, most likely due to the leaders being humans. Shit!"

"Lotus Ling Dao, are you still there, over!"

"Reds just blew a explosive up, probably one of themselves! Lotus White, attempt to make contact with NWF outposts, I repeat-AaHhhhh!"

"Lotus Ling Dao! Come in! Lotus Ling Dao! Shit."

"What has conspired, Sky?" I ask. That speaker scream, sounded as if she had started to perish. "Were you able to contact your NWF?"

He pockets the object and looks at me. His eyes tell that, **he has lost hope.** "I'm not sure if there is a NWF in Mistral."

 **(Author's Note)**

 ** _Woo, I honestly did not plan the speech thing, so sorry if it's clunky. To the other point, Mowriyah is a word from the Bible, where Abraham took Issac. Ares sees the word for sacrifice. It also has alternative spelling which the characters in RWBY use. Ares will pronounce and spell words like how most of us do like Wojtek and the phrase that one Red Bomber said, don't know if it's the correct spelling. I went through three translators to check._**

 ** _Sorry this took 3 months._**

 **Review**

 **merendinoemiliano: The 7 man group and a larger than normal wolf pack will be interesting.**

 ** _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading!**_**


	10. The Start, The Infection, The Aftermath

**( _Hello everyone, sorry for not uploading a new chapter of our grimm warrior for almost four months, got caught in writer's block. Enjoy! I really hope my writing hasn't dulled. Please tell if it has._** **)**

 **(T-L-G)**

Far from the inlands and out in the ocean, a large containment hulk is turning around a in a counterclockwise direction. Topside are the numerous bodies of security guards and prisoners, all dead with multiple large slashes on their filled-filled bodies or their head, rolling as the waves crash onto the hull. To the command deck, only one warm body resides. A dark-skinned and scarred man, eyes white with no indication of pupils. His attire consisting only of a sleeveless orange jacket and pants but his arms have metal sheets bent into his forearms, with numerous jagged edges running parallel up to his elbows.

He finishes his coordinates and sits down on the floor, looking detached from everything. "The Grimm here are dead now... Yes, I sliced them open like the worthless things they are... It was a tough fight, they were tough, these Alphas and Beowolves..." He turns back, walking towards a door and twist the iron-wheel. Upon seeing the content and surplus of assault rifles, he smiles as hard as he can to his ears, salivating a black substance in the process, "We're going to kill a lot of Grimm. What do you think... CFVY? I don't need my team, they would only get in the way. The only one able to keep the Grimm at bay, is me."

He holds out his hand and shakes with an invisible partner, his veins appearing up, miscolored.

 **(NWF HQ)**

Inside the Mistral HQ of the NWF, Ilia comes behind two Reds, who has a gun pointed at four Faunus staff personal, "Now, either you come with us and join the Red Fangs willingly or submit yourself to-" She jumps onto the Red. "Get off me!"

"No one will come with you, so die!" She snaps the Red's neck in response. The other Red shoots at the Chief's direction, only hitting the falling corpse. She takes out a knife in her jacket and throws it into her throat. She looks at the 4 staff personal as the Red gurgles on their blood, "I know all of you won't like shooting back at our own kind, but there are innocent civilians, both Humans and Faunus out there who don't deserve to be in the crossfire. And I fear they may resent us and not give the NWF another chance. If you plan to run away, you won't be painted as a coward."

The staff members look at each other, uncertain on what to do. One of them picks up the Red's gun and takes out the bladed part off, "I'll go, Chief."

"Thanks, we need all the help. Anyone else?" The rest of them steps forward, "Really? All of you will go?"

"You gave us a chance when the original White Fang was disbanded, Chief Ilia. We own it to you."

"Alright. Meet up with Neptune, he'll tell you where you're needed. There are Red rifles are scattered around the ground. Grab them and don't give them any mercy." Ilia runs further in the hall.

They gun for the front entrance and trench themself to the ruined stage and fires at the ensuing skirmish. Bodies of NWF, Reds and civilians cover the ground, weapons stick out of some and guns are scattered. Those who are alive are either firing at the Reds, injured or on the ground, screaming. Neptune sees the incoming help. "Hey new guys! I'm gonna need you to make sure the wounded don't get hit, the DIY medic area is on the left!"

"Yessir!"

 **(NWF Camp Site Beta)**

Several Reds run on a vehicles with skis replacing wheels and a sail atop at the Camp Site, some shoot at the cornered barricade of the NWF. "Exitus Acta Pro-" The shouter is shot in the head by May with her sniper-axe.

"Eliminated." She switches to 180 and shoots a pair of Reds lining up, the ballistic bullet finds its two targets. "4005."

Nolan comes behind her, hauling over the vehicles, "No time for counting, May, we got civvies to protect. Where's Brawnz?" May shrugs in response. "Really? Stupid fool." Another sand rider comes by and slides to a stop, Reds vaulting over and using it for cover as they shoot the makeshift barricade. "Dammit! Where he run off to?" While they have their skirmish, sand begins to prop up a continuing bump heading towards the Reds. Soon after, numerous more appear, surrounding the skirmishing battle. A giant armored worm springs out, opening its flower-like mouth and attaching its several rows of jagged teeth to a Red's upper body. The mouth crushes the Red upper body and retreats to the dunes. "Shit."

"Doom."

Nolan sees the inevitable fate that will happen, "Gods... Everyone, grab a weapon! I don't care if you're a civvie or not, but the fighting has attracted a flower-mouth!" Upon hearing the news, some NWF are shaken by it, almost all of the civilians start to scream while a small percentage take arms and take cover, "If we're going to live, I need you to be ready to sacrifice yourselves for the many, if not, stand back!" He activates his staff' taser, taking a stance as a flower-mouth burrows up and directs itself to him.

 **(Main Square, Vale)**

Weaving under the motorized teeth, the Huntress cop plays to wean away his stamina while the chainsaw user doesn't stop to recharge, "Come on, you silly boy, give me a fair fight! It's feeling a little one-sided on your end." She taunts to him. He replies by swing the saw via right hook, she dodges it at the cost of clipping some hair. "Oh man!"

"Why am I wasting time on you when I can go for the Schnee!?" He shouts at her. Deciding he had tried enough, he throws his chainsaw at Yang, fully motorized. It wriggles on rapidly, causing her to lose her balance. The chainsaw doesn't stop and continues it path to kill. He runs off to Weiss's limo and sees Blake with the Schnee. _Double._

Blake gets the door open for Weiss, "Alright, get in Weiss."

"I'm not going to leave you guys, I just got here!"

"You have a company that replies on you, I have a blood feud to tend to, these skirmishes are between the NWF and the-" Her face is suddenly slammed on the limo, leaving a dent on the door.

She falls to the concrete path, hitting hard on the ground, "Lights out." He turns to Weiss, eyes wide with rage and sadist looks. He lunges his hands at her but a glyph appears in front of him and pushes him back to the ground, with Weiss closing the door on him. "You can't hide with your luxuries, Schnee!" He punch the window, cracking it. He steps back and prepares to charge it. But the door flies out at the Lieutenant but he punches it away from his direction.

Coming out of the limousine, Weiss steps out of it, with a ripped dress and her battle-worn weapon, Myrtenaster. She puts on a fencing stance, "You wanted me? Well come get me." He swings his arms out wide and incites his animalistic self. He charges, slouched back and an savage aura around him. Weiss summons a deflection Glyph as he closed the distance. He rebounds back, pushing his boots into the concrete and pulling it up. The snow-white CEO summons a Glyph and propels herself to her attacker.

Using the dust in her rapier's barrel, she summons multiple large icicles and directs them to the Lieutenant. He runs back up, allowing himself to be struck by the icicles but gaining an advantage of close-range. He strikes away Myrtenaster and elbow strike Weiss' head, crashing her into her limo. He swings down for a hammer fist, but only hits the roof of the limo. Weiss steadies herself and takes five thrusts into the Faunus chest, hitting around non-vital parts but proved to be unnecessary as his body is unharmed. "I thought the Reds didn't believe in using Aura."

"Who do you think indoctrinated them into believing so? Look around you and look at how they fight." Weiss gives him glares of hesitations before veering her head around, focusing on the Reds in combat. She revises their clothing, their torn hoodies and bone-like hands. She sees few wearing masks but some without them, seeing their eyes of dullness. Her eyes widen at the reality.

 _Oh god._ "You finally see who the pretenders fight? The ones that they strive to co-exist."

"Humans... You got humans to fight for you."

"Well, it took some time for them to realize, but in the end, you and humankind had your chance to be superior." He turns back, grabbing his chainsaw as he battles Yang for his weapon. Weiss takes the opportunity to attack his back. She summons two Glyphs and propels herself to him. Looking back, The Lieutenant at Weiss and to Yang.

But coming from the distance is a red cloaked warrior. "Weiss!"

"Ruby?"

 _Perfect._ He lets go of the chainsaw, strafing out of the way as Yang's grip becomes hers and the jaws come down on Weiss.

 **(Moriah)**

 **Despair, it is a fruitful emotion... Filled in sweet sadness, hopelessness and a tinge of horror. That what was felt in Sky. I wanted to consume it, Red.**

 **It must be horrifying, to restrain yourself of this limit, Ares. But in time, you'll learn to control the compulsions.**

 **Like how you almost killed two humans for walking in front of you.**

 **... I'm starting to realize that sharing memories with you isn't a ideal spot to keep secrets.**

 **Noted.** "Excuse me, you deaf or something?" **Speaking of noted...** "These are the armor pieces you'd requested?" The Huntsman is asking me. Why is he here? This isolated spot of the land? The Cardinal, now a blacksmith.

"Red, check the acquired items." I take myself away form the desk, peering to a case of weapons at the entrance, most particularly to a pair of six blades, divided in half. I narrow my hearing to Red and the Cardinal.

"Two large sode, a small chest plate, two tassets and a gorget. They are made predominantly silver, right?"

"Yeah, this area has a good amount of it." I can feel the Cardinal's vison eyeing upon me. "That Faunus though, never thought I see that happening."

"What do you mean?"

"You, being a man, sorry, Faunus servant to another Faunus. And what's with the mask, you trying to be Adam?"

 **Jackass.** "How much for them?" **You piece of shit appearance-based hater.**

"Hmm, 3200 total." **A bit over the usual expense for silver armor.**

 **How would you know what silver was originally priced, Ares?**

 **I... I don't.** Taking my body willingly, I move to the Cardinal's table, putting my hat down on it. "Blacksmith, silver armor expenses at half of the price you'd told. We'll pay for 1600."

 **Hatred and prejudice is filling his mind.** "Listen, I'm having a sale and I usually have a much large pricing for armor."

"Still, these pieces are smaller than any normal armor, so price it down, Blacksmith." **His mind is filling with ripping targeting thoughts to me.**

His expression finally breaks, "First off you goddamn mutt, I'm being generous with you fuckin animals because rarely anyone here buys my hobby. Now either buy something or get the fuck out."

"We'll pay, for 2700." I say. An more modest price to silver. "What do you say?"

"Fuck it, fine. 2700." **The belts the Pack stole. They must have currency in them.**

 **Already took them when me and Asoar finished scouting.**

 **And?**

 **Smoke and mirrors for now, they all believe it's just a surviving Beowolf and not a Grimm that's transformed.**

 **Good enough reports, Red. I'll meet you at the inn.** "Red, handle the transaction. I'll be in the Inn." As I walk to the doorway, I hone my ears again to hear their conversation.

"Wow, pretentious and a jackass too. Wonder if he's with the Reds?" A loud crash of flesh and wood fills my ears. Who did that? Swiveling my head back, I see Red with both palms on the table, the Cardinal with a shocked expression.

 **"Decease your insults on his patriarch!"** He takes hold of his blade's hilt but a spasm to his upper body hits him, "What?" Taking hold of his head, he shakes it for a moment. "Man, I feel... sick."

"What the fuck. Get-get out of here before you puke."

This is a interesting development. Red scurries to take the armor pieces holding them by their belts, "Sorry." He quickly scampers out, passing me. Patriarch... "Ares?"

"Hmm?" I instinctively muttered. "What is it, Red?" His mind is muddled, confused, yet his Aura resonates its rivers... to me? Will he converse to me about it or will he discover why? I'm intrigued with both offers. If a drop of my blood did that, I wonder... Searching around, my looks deviate to multiple buildings and places before landing to a well in the area.

My vessel' two feet leads itself to the well, looking down at the darkened abyss. I raise my left hand, reeling the joints in and out for several seconds. My right hand raise up. Can I make one finger change to a claw? Concentrating my entire focus to one finger, it takes some strain and it incites my vocals to emit such a strange sound. Work! **Work! Give in! Change!** It had worked. A single finger has become my Beowolves'. I jab the claw into the left wrist, circling it and breaking flesh and skin. Pain will never be a problem for the Grimm.

The hand now hangs on the last visages of flesh. Gripping it, I pull with all the might I have, breaking off with a sloshy sound. It bleeds with black, dropping on the stone and dripping down to the well. Luckily it's nighttime. "Ares?"

"Adam." I don't turn to him, cautious of his failing condition.

"You getting water? You can get some in the-"

 **Tell the Pack to not drink the well for the night.**

 **Why?**

 **Because the water will be poisoned with my blood.**

 **Wouldn't them being Grimm be better for them?**

 **I want them to have the choice, no one else matters except those with skill and reasoning for me to take.**

 **...Ok, I will.**

 **Thank you, Adam.**

 **No worries, Patriarch.**

"What?" I turn back and see Adam holding his head with one hand. Pain incites in his mind.

He shakes it off and starts to head into the inn.

 **(NWF Facility, Atlas Branch)**

In the headquarters of the Atlas branch NWF, Flynt tips up his hat and adjust his tie, now knotted up and in red, though not splattered. He sits down on his chair in the meeting room. "That oughta keep them away." He presses a blue button, activating the projectors. On his right, Blake appears, her clothes torn mildly. Ilia appears in front of him, bleeding from her forehead and blood splatter on her cheek. His left is occupied by not Brawnz but Nolan, with Brawnz' scarf. "Nolan?"

"Hey Flynt." No heart comes from his tone, filled with grim.

"What happened to Brawnz?" Nolan says nothing to Flynt, veering his head down to his lap. "Shit. We've got attacked as well."

"The Mistral branch got hit hard, we're currently depleting our resources to those who were injured in the skirmishes." Ilia looks back and Neptune comes in proximity of the projector, "Neptune, what's the casualty count?"

He looks away from Ilia, unable to connect his eyes, "5000 and counting. NWF personal, less so. So many families just look at us, seeing how we're in the same situation as they are."

"The camp has been taken over by flower-mouths. Brawnz brought them over and..." Nolan holds his head, breaking down. His hands begins to have his veins pop up, darkened heavily. "Gods, first Roy, now Brawnz..."

"Nolan, keep it together." Neptune says. "Don't let it consume you or your Grimm Shock will start."

Nolan keeps holding his head but his veins disappear. "Right... So, what do we do now?" He looks to Blake's direction, the others following suit. "High Leader?"

"They'd attacked civilians in the cities, one targeted for my friend and... I was unable to keep her safe. She can't defend herself right anymore... If they're now willing to us at our homes, we'll attack them at theirs."

"Blake?" Ilia says, scared and frightened at her. _No, she can't be thinking about it. We'll just be-_

"I'll contact Commander Saber to accommodate every single personal with the armor. Flynt, you'll provide the weapons by accepting Ironwood's proposal."

"No way, I won't-"

Anger clouds her face, fist clenching up, "That is a order, Marshal General! Do you understand!" He nods mildly. "Good. Amitola, leave a skeleton force for all of Mistral and searching for every single outpost and sure they talk."

"Blake, if I leave a skeleton force, it'll-"

The cat-Faunus slams her hands on the table, with calmed fury, she looks to the chameleon Chief. "You will refer to me as High Leader Belladonna. Do you understand, Amitola." The Chief nods, afraid if she refuses and scared that her friend is gone. "My branch and I will be coordinating all of yours either with you or from Vale." Her projector turns off, leaving everyone else confused by the harsh nature of their reasonable and level-headed leader.

 _She's not Blake Belladonna. She's... Adam._

 **(Author's Note)**

 _ **Please tell me if I'd worsened or not, my opinion will be biased. Anyways, apologies for being absent, but hey, I've now survived to 2020 and my Bday is exactly 2 months and a day from now. And I just realized I'd shoehorned Ruby in... I'm getting worse, aren't I?**_

 **Review**

 **merendinoemiliano: I'm currently trying to find my middle ground for problems, so... Anyways Ares' plan will fill in.**

 ** _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and have a nice day Reading!**_**


End file.
